A Blossomed Cherry
by BerryHD17
Summary: For the pass couple days Sakura has been feeling weak and has yet to figure out why. After hearing her teammates call her weak she sets off on a journey to become stronger. Will everyone think she is still weak or will the look at her with a new light.
1. Departure

**It's been a long time since I've written a story but with school, working, graduating, and getting ready to leave for college time is has not been on my side. Well I'm feeling creative enough to start a new story and see where it goes. Hope you guys enjoy and review. (I am accepting flames because I need honest opinions so I can learn from them and make my writing better!) Read and Review! Please and thank you!**

**Summary**: For the pass couple days Sakura has been feeling weak and has yet to figure out why. After hearing her teammates call her weak she sets off on a journey to become stronger and at the same time unlock secrets that will make her strong.

**Inner**

_Outer_

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 1- Departure

It was a beautiful day in the village, the birds were singing, the sky was blue, and the weather was great. The villagers were bustling along with their daily chores and tasks while children played with each other with huge smiles on their face. Sakura walked down the path to the hokage tower where she was supposed to meet her teammates for a mission. Naruto everyone's favorite knuckle head ninja, their emotionless replacement Sai, and their forever late sensei Kakashi. It's been two years since Sasuke left the village for revenge and the pink haired kunoichi no longer bared feelings for the man. She realized that it was a wasted effort. Well that's what she kept telling her-self. Part of her still love the raven haired man and will always will but she will never admit it.

At lot has changed since he left. Naruto recently return from his two year training with Jiraiya and came back stronger and hyper than he was before. He still loved her but as a sister. He is oblivious to Hinata's feelings but he will figure it out at some point. She chuckled to herself; he can be so loving and stupid at the same time. She then frowned. Lately she has been feeling strange and for the life of her couldn't figure out what it was.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"**I have no clue hun, but whatever it is its going to have to stop, we can't afford to almost fail a mission like we did last time."**

"**Yeah your right, sigh, I don't know what happen to me."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were ambushed as they were returning from the Hidden Rock Village with an important scroll that could take out multiple villages in one blow. As the group broke apart to handle the multiple jumps of the enemy, Sakura started to feel strange.**_

"_**Crap, what's happening to me! They cannot get this scroll!"**_

_**Sakura''s vision started to blur, her body started to feel numb, and her strength started to fade. Suddenly Sakura dropped to the ground as she started to shake. While she was down, a enemy nin put his foot on her back and took the scroll from.**_

"_**You are such a weak ninja, how did you even become one?!" He mocked.**_

"_**Dammit…"**_

_**Naruto looked up and saw what was happening to Sakura and sent clones to attack the nin. He ran to Sakura and picked her up bridal style and ran towards Kakashi while his clones grabbed the scroll.**_

"_**Kakashi we got to get back to the village quick! Something is wrong with Sakura!"**_

"_**Let's hurry!"**_

_**They ran back to the village and quickly took Sakura to the hospital.**_

"_**What happen!" boomed Tsunade**_

"_**We don't know baa-chan, she just collapsed!"**_

_**Sakura was sweating and her mind was jumbled up. Tsunade took her to a room and checked her signs.**_

"_**Hmm…that's odd."**_

"_**What is it baa-chan!"**_

"_**One STOP CALLING ME OLD and two, it seems that she's exhausted. Her signs don't lead to anything such as poison and her chakra level seems to be low."**_

_**Something in Sakura told her that that this was not the case of exhaustion. **_

"_**She will be fine with a good days rest, but anyways I assume the mission went well?"**_

"_**Yes Lady Tsunade."**_

"_**Good, you all may go home and rest, I will watch her overnight for any changes."**_

"_**Hai."**_

_**As the group left Sakura's body started to regain its composure. **_

"_**Lady Tsunade, this is not a mere case of exhaustion. I was fine and suddenly I collapsed."**_

"_**I don't understand it either, your chakra levels are back to normal and you vital signs show you are completely fine. You can go home if you wish, seeing how nothing is wrong. But do be careful. **_

"_**Hai, Lady Tsunade. Thank you."**_

"_**Anytime. Now go before I make you do paper work."**_

_**Sakura laughed but with haste left the hospital.**_

_**End of flashback**_

She has to figure out what was wrong with her but knows something will happen to her soon. As she reached the door she overheard words that shot an arrow into her heart.

"But baa-chan, she will get hurt and I don't want her to get hurt! She collapsed from exhaustion and I don't think her body is ready for another mission."

"Hmm as much as like to argue with dickless wonder over here he's right. Sakura isn't ready for a mission like this yet."

"Are you calling my apprentice weak?! She is more than ready to handle a mission, without her you guys would barely be alive the many times she's had to heal your ridiculous injuries! The mission was two weeks ago, her body is far more ready than before!"

Sakura on the other side of the door hide her chakra and was seething with rage on the inside. How dare them! She doesn't need protection; she could take care of herself! She soon realized that her sensei had yet to respond to the idea of her joining the mission and hoped that he was at least on her side.

"Lady Hokage, as much as we appreciate her healing our injures, she won't be of must use on this mission. She will only hold us back and we don't need unnecessary weight holding us back if she was to get injured or collapsed again."

Well so much for her hope.

"How can you guys say that about your own teammate? Not only am I disappointed in you three but you just proved that you don't rely on your teammate as much as you should. However since you don't want her to be a part of this mission I won't put her on. You are to go to Village Hidden in the Waves and deal with a dispute that has been raging the people and make our bond stronger. You will encounter rouge ninjas so be prepared for anything. You are to leave at once. Now, get out of my sight!"

The three men teleported out of her office, they were unaware that their female teammate heard every word and reached a breaking point.

"Sakura I know you are there, you can come in".

Sakura walked in with a pain expression on her face but something inside stirred with determination.

"I know they are wrong Sakura you shouldn't listen to them. I trained you and you are strong. I just don't see why they don't understand."

"It's ok Lady Tsunade, but may I ask something?"

"Let me guess, you want to leave the village to improve your skill?'

Sakura chuckled. "Hai, I'm tired of being called weak and useless from people whom I thought cared about me but seeing how that's not the case, I rather prove them wrong."

"Hahaha, you are so much like me it's creepy sometimes. I will grant you wish but you have to promise me that you will return and I want a full report on everything that you as well as updates every month. I will make this a mission so that way people won't think you became a missing nin."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade got up and gave Sakura a comforting hug.

"I know you will do well my apprentice and when you get back I want to see what you can do."

"I will Lady Tsunade. I'm going to miss you."

"As I, be safe and go my child."

Sakura smiled at her and gave Shizune and TonTon a big hug and ran out the office. She arrived at her apartment and packed the things she needed for her long journey. While placing items in the attic she came across a small trunk that looked older than the house itself. She grabbed it and cleaned the dust off of it.

"I've never seen this trunk before. I wonder if my mother put it up here."

"It looks strange, look at the symbol encryption and words on the front."

She dusted off the front and repeated the words craved on its dark wood.

"In darkness there is light.

In light there is dark.

The heart will forever fight.

But the strength shall never part."

Suddenly Sakura felt the dizziness and wave of numbness return and collapsed on the ground. The trunk violently opened and different colored orbs flowed into her body. When transfer finally ended, Sakura felt better than she has ever felt before.

"_What on earth was that!?"_

"**I have no clue but umm…you might want to check in the mirror."**

Sakura ran out the attic and into the bathroom to discover that the ends of her hair had turned a mixture of black and pink. Her eyes were no longer emerald, but sliver. Her vision was increased and her hearing became improved.

"Well I can say one thing I like the sudden change."

"For once I agree with you."

"Let's get out of here. We have training to do which includes on controlling this massive amount chakra that flowed into our body. Hurry before someone comes to check on you and think something is wrong."

"Right."

Sakura grabbed her supplies and headed towards the gates.

"Good-bye Konoha, I will return soon and when I come back be prepared for the new Sakura Haruno."


	2. Discovery

Here's another chapter guys! Enjoy!

**Inner**

_Outer_

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 2- Discovery

It's been a month since Sakura left and has gotten rid of any trail so that Naruto and the rest won't find her. During her month training Sakura had increased her speed that surpassed Gai probably making her one of the fastest kunoichi but she didn't want to think her-self as better than anyone. Pride can be one's downfall. She mastered many different types of jutsu and her genjutsu was almost unbreakable. Sakura was in pure heaven. With her unlimited freedom, she traveled to village to village making their trust in the Hidden Leaf Village stronger.

As she was traveling through the woods after training, she started to feel strange again. The feeling had not returned for quite some time and now it suddenly showed up. She found a nearby cave and leaned against the wall for support. Outside the weather took a turn for the worst as a storm brewed through the sky.

However the feeling was completely different than what she experienced before. In fact it was much worst. Sakura started to squirm as her body started to glow bright red. Her body started to transform and a pink and black tip tale started to grow from her lower back. Ears grew on her head and her teeth grew fangs. The plants around her started to wrap their self around her as she kept her-self from screaming from the pain. After a couple of minutes Sakura started to feel better and her body was no longer shaking. Outside the weather had calmed and cleared. She stood up trying to pump the blood back through-out her body. She walked to the nearest puddle and stared at her reflection in shock. Her hair had once again turned the mixture of pink and black, her eyes were sliver and now were pink and black tipped ears and her tail.

"Ok, well this is different. What the hell is going on with me?"

"Awww its kaiwii!"

"Yeah to you, to me this looks odd as hell."

"I got an idea! Let's experiment with it and train it further to see what we can do."

"That will have to wait till tomorrow. Our body still has to recover from the training and sudden transformation."

"Pooo your no fun, I want to play with our tail and use our new found transformation."

"Unlike you, I don't want over strain my body."

Her body reverted back to its original form until further use.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are we near a town by chance?"

"I honestly don't know, I didn't get the chance to check due to the sudden exhaustion. Guess were going to have to make this cave our shelter till tomorrow."

"Do we have any food."  
"Yeah some left over from the last village we traveled too."  
"After we eat place traps around the area, set up a fire, and try to get some rest."

"You've been quite talkative lately, I wonder why."

"I don't know either but don't question it and get to work."

Sakura smirked and began setting traps as darkness began to settler across the sky.

Not too far from Sakura's resting place and team of missing nin looked for shelter. However they aren't just any regular nin but the one and only avenger Sasuke Uchiha. Along with him were Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Sasuke-kunnnn, can we please stop and rest my feet are killing me!"

"I hate to admit with four-eyes over here but dude we've been walking for quite some time."

"Shut up walking water bottle!"  
"Karin I'm too tired to deal with you loud mouth right now so can it."

"Hmph!"

"Sasuke looked at his team and even Jugo looked tired.

"Fine. We will set camp here. Suigetsu go look for food and water. Jugo set up the tents and Karin scouts the area."

With a look of what she called seductive she replied. "Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke started a fire a sat against a tree. He started to think about what has been going on in the past two years. He has yet to find his brother but knows that he will encounter him soon. He looked at his team as Suigetsu placed the over the fire. Karin was laying on her sleeping as she tried to scoot closer to Sasuke without him noticing. She was failing miserably. Jugo relaxed as he played with a rabbit that happen to come out from its hiding place.

His own teammates reminded of his last team back in Konohana. Naruto resembled Suigetsu in terms of hyper active attitude, Jugo was more of Kakashi as he was the calm and laid back member and Karin reminded him of Sakura his fan girl. His thoughts started to trail back to Sakura. He wonders if she still was his fan girl and was she still as weak when he left her on that bench.

"_Hmph, I thought I got rid of those bonds. I will not let them back."_

Karin searched the area and suddenly picked up a small trail of charka emitting from the direction in front of them.  
"Sasuke I'm sensing chakra from that direction and it seems to be a woman."

"If it's not Itachi's I don't care about. Just watch it in case it becomes a threat."

"Hai!"

"Suigetsu, take first watch."  
"Got you."

Sasuke lead against the tree and fell asleep unaware that his mind wondered to Sakura.

Early the next morning, as everyone was asleep Sasuke woke up and got ready to wake up his teammates. Not too far away Sakura woke up and got ready to leave to another village. She felt a group of charka and questioned who it could be. Out of curiosity Sakura headed towards its direction. Sasuke perked up as he noticed chakra heading his direction. He unleashed his sword and prepared for ever it could be. Sakura peeked through the trees with a kunai and saw a team resting but noticed that one was missing. She flared her chakra and noticed that the missing chakra was behind her with a sword to her throat.

"Move and I will slit your throat. Now tell me who you are."

Sakura gasped inwardly and realized that the man behind her was Sasuke. Her anger started to build and her plan formed in her head.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it Sasuke."

Sasuke recognized her voice and his eye widen a little."

"Hmm Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura disappeared and was now sitting on a tree branch.

Sasuke stared at where she was to where she is. _"She's gotten faster."_

Sakura stared at him as she noticed that he changed over the two years. He was taller and his hair gotten longer. His chest was chiseled and his muscles looked rock hard.

"**Wow…he got hotter!"**

"_Inner, shut up I don't have time to deal with you fan girl moments right now."_  
**"Admit it, you know he looks hot."**

"_And? I don't want him, I realized that he will never look at me as someone who is strong but he will continue to look at me as if I'm that still weak little girl."  
_**"Yeah but I know you and that feeling of love for him has not disappeared."  
**_"Whatever, go away so I can think of what to do with this situation."  
_**"You're going to have to face the truth some point. Later!"**

Sakura watch Sasuke like a hawk.  
"I see you got a new team. Hm they look pretty strong except the girl. Her chakra levels aren't that high. Alas there had to be a reason for you to add her to you team and I doubt fighting is one of them."

"Hn. Like your one to talk, you probably still that weak girl I left behind two years ago."

Sakura's anger, at this point about to burst. "That was two years ago Sasuke and things change but then again seems like you haven't changed from that emo ass-hole with a stick shoved up his ass."

Sasuke glared at her. One where did the Kun go and what happen to the Sakura that loved him like a sick puppy. As they were talking to each other Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo woke up and noticed the two speaking to each other. Sakura looked over saw three confused faces.

"Well looks like you team is awake and it's my cue to leave."

"No, I still have question to ask you."

"I got maybe a couple minute other than that I must be on my way. Now what do you want."

"Why are you not in the village?"

"I've requested some time off to perform things that only I can fulfill. Unlike you I was given permission to leave."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-Kun, who this slut!?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red head. "I could have sworn I was speaking to chicken butt over here, I don't remember recognizing your presence but then again I would only recognize you if you were any importance but with you low chakra level your no more than an insect to me."

"You bitch, who do you think you are to insult me and Sasuke-kun!"

"For your information, in strength, skill, speed, and chakra, I am superior to you and the hokage's apprentice."

Sasuke looked at her in small shock. _"Seems like she has been doing something over the last two years."_

"You bitch!" Karin ran toward Sakura with the intent to kill. Sakura smirked and teleported behind her and punch her in the back without chakra. Karin flew through three trees and her body became numb.

"Dude! She just flew through three trees! I like her already! Hey Pinky, what's your name?"

"One, don't call me pinky or will make sure u never recover from you injuries and two the name is Sakura. Now I must be on my leave I have training and multiple things to do without your interruptions. Later."  
Sakura disappeared leaving a chakra blossoms in her place. A blossom landed in Sasuke's hand.

"_Hm…things are going to more interesting. Hehe. When I see you again Sakura we will fight"_


	3. Family History

Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy R&R

Chapter 3- Family History

**Inner**

_Outer_

_**Mina**_

It's been six months since Sakura met up with Sasuke and his team. She questioned why he was so interested in her and why she wasn't in the village; but she was anxious to wipe that smirk off his face the next time they saw each other. If nobody would then she would be the one to do it, beside he needed a good beating any ways.

Sakura had been taking missions from different clients to earn some money to help support her training and soon her styles of assassinations were starting to become feared. Silver and pink was the last thing they saw before their death and after each death, she left a black rose.

Six months can do a lot to a person and Sakura was no exception. Her body was toned and petite but had little curves. Her chest grew a little but not very noticeable. As you can tell her body had quite a ways to go before gaining any type of attention.

Her training allowed her to master her kekkei genkai. It allowed her to change her form into a animal and control the nature around her. At first she found the ability as somewhat useless but soon learn that plants are more deadly than they seem. She could also use the plants to heal any type of injury and poisons as well deliver any type of poison she chooses against the enemy. Her elements were earth and wood which allowed to posse jutsus that Yamato and the first hokage could perform. With her super strength and earth element, she was quite deadly. Sakura manipulated her plants to perform her assassinations since they were least expected to be noticed and could stop the heart in seconds.

Even though it's only been six months she started to miss her village and her sensei. Part of her also missed Naruto happy attitude and demeanor. However she still wouldn't let his statement of her being weak passed.

As Sakura was walking down the trail, an unfamiliar plant made its self-known to her.

"_Odd….usually plants don't come to me unless I summon them." _She was about to walk off when her inner stopped her.

"**Wait! Look at this plant. Normally our plants are recognizable but this one we've never seen before."**

"_But we didn't summon it; for all we know it could be a threat."_

"_**I wouldn't come to you child if I was a threat."**_

"…_.Inner that wasn't you that spoke to me was it?"_

**"Uh…no I didn't say anything."**

"_If you didn't say anything then who was it?"_

_**"Down here child."**_

Sakura looked down at the unfamiliar plant and realized that not only could it hear her thoughts but was speaking back to her as well.

"Ok, this is new. Never had a plant speak to me before." She spoke out with confusion and disbelief.

"_**That's becomes I'm no ordinary plant. I come from a long line of Acokanthera which are very poisonous. I have been searching for you for quite some time but my movements are very slow."**_

"Why were you looking for me?"

"_**Have you ever wondered why you've been able to control the nature around you?"**_

"Yeah but it thought it was because of my kekkei genkai."

"_**Yes it does contribute to that but there is another reason why you are able to do this. Follow me and I will show you what I mean."**_

"How can I trust you? For all I know you could be leading me into a trap."

"_**Child, if I really wanted to kill you, you would already be dead right now. Also how many talking plants do you know?"**_

Sakura smirk and chuckled. "I guess you have a point there. Fine I will follow you, maybe this will beneficial."

"_**Believe me it will. Only you can wield its power."**_

"Power?" she asked with confusion.

"_**Yes. Come I will show you what I mean." **_

The plant led Sakura down an unknown path. The plants moved away so Sakura could walk through for there were many thorns that could tear a man to shreds. Obviously where ever they were going was not allowed for people to see. As they ventured further, they came across a small rock formation which looked like it was placed there. The rocks were covered by many different plants, almost like they were protecting or hiding the formation.

"_**Sakura, before you gain this power, did anything happen to you that seem strange."**_

Sakura thought about it and recalled the moment of finding the chest in her attic.

"Before I left the village, I found this small trunk in my attic that had words carved on the front. When I opened it orbs of light flew into my body."

"_**Do you remember what the message said?"**_

She nodded and spoke:

"In darkness there is light.

In light there is dark.

The heart will forever fight.

But the strength shall never part."

Suddenly the rocks began to shake and the plants started to uncoil their selves from the formation. As the middle rock started to crack, the plants placed their roots in the crack and began to pull. They pulled wide enough for a person to walk in.

"_**So, my hunch was right."**_

"Hunch? What hunch?" Sakura asked, still in shocked on what just happen.

"_**Come, we have a lot to discuss. I'm sure you're quite confused."**_

"You got that right."

"_**Hahaha. You amuse me, I like that. I think this will be a great use to you."**_

"Hmm I just realized. I never got your name."

"_**Mina."**_

"Mina? Pretty name. I didn't think plants had names."

"_**Of course we do. We are part of Mother Nature and as a part of that we are all given a name."**_

Mina and Sakura walked down the stone stairs until they reached a gate. Sakura looked up and gasped at what she saw. There in the middle of the rock was the Haruno symbol.

"How can this be? My family doesn't have a special history like the other clans of the village."

"_**That's because this history was kept a secret for generations. Only certain people who were approve to know its knowledge was allowed down here."**_

"None of my family members mention this to me at all."

"_**Again only selected few were able to gain access. However it's been quite some time since anyone was chosen."**_

"Why was I chosen?"

"_**Your ability in perfect chakra control allowed us to make a decision that you would be able to wield its power and for good use."**_

They venture onward and came across and opening and in the middle was a chest with a light shining on it.

"_**This is one of the Haruno's most sacred treasures. In this chest is a scroll that has a list of jutsus that can control plants and the earth around the user. Only those with perfect chakra control are able to perform it."**_

"I guess that answered my question to why me."

"_**Mhmm."**_

Mina used one of her roots and touched Sakura's forehead, creating a vision that would help her understand what she was saying.

"_**The Haruno clan was a very peaceful and gentle clan. They rather look for peace than fight. They used plants for their everyday task, such as creating trees that grew taller than any other tree; flowers that held many different types of remedies and poisons, and the root were so strong that weapons could be crafted from them. Not many people knew about their power for they kept it secret so no one would try to steal it."**_

Sakura nodded as she became curious to what her family's history was really about.

"_**As time grew on, some people began to go through transformation like the one you endured. Many turned into cats, others to lionesses, and some to panthers. However very rare were transformed to foxes. One would think that a fox would be nothing compared to the panther or lioness but instead the fox is one of the strongest transformation as well as the hardest to complete. But when completed they could control all of the nature around them. Fire, earth, wind, and water. It took years to master all the elements but only one was able to master them in a year."**_

Sakura's mind engulfed the information. All this time she thought that she nothing compared to Sasuke and Naruto's history when in reality her family history goes further than theirs.

"_**The clan was thought to continue on forever but tragedy struck. A war that was raging between two other villages found its way into the Haruno town. With no other choice they joined they fight, disguised as the other team to keep their clan a secret. With the other team thinking that the town was another part of the enemy's strong holds, they burn the entire place down. They killed many of our people and family as well as many of my plant friends. Very few escaped the slaughter and ran to the nearest village which was the Hidden Leaf Village. They kept their clans last name but kept their power a secret and only lived as simple ninjas. "**_

Sakura had tears run down her face as she watched men, women, and children slaughtered from the war. How can people be so cruel to kill defenseless children? She wiped her tears and continued to listen to Mina's explanation. She continued.

"_**It's ok to cry. Crying doesn't show you are weak it just shows that there is at least someone who cares about what's happening to the people."**_

"_**The Haruno clan still lives to this day but not many are alive. The power however dwindled to almost extinction for very little with the trait survived. One of those members who survived was your great- great- great grandmother. She held the panther gene."**_

"Wait if my great -great -great grandmother held the panther gene which did I get?"

"_**That's what we are now about to find out. Then I will be able to answer your question. Have you learned how to activate the kekkei genkai?"**_

"Yes, I perfected the activation two months ago." Mina ended the vision and looked and Sakura.

"_**Do you know its name?"**_

"No, I just learned how to activate it with my chakra."

"_**Your kekkei genkai is called Genji Shindokai. Go ahead then."**_

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the enormous amount of chakra enter her body.

"Genji Shindokai!" She started to change as her ears, tail, fangs, and claws appeared; her hair color changing also. Sakura opened her eyes to show silver.

"_**Oh my…It's been quite some time since I've seen the transformation. Surprisingly you have the power of the fox.**_

A small frown appeared on her face. _**"Odd….Your grandmother was a panther; this means that someone in your family had the fox gene which was probably your grandfather. Since the fox gene is recessive, it doesn't pass on as a dominate gene. But you have the fox gene. Interesting." **_A smile appeared on her face.

"_**This makes things easier."**_ Mina did some hands and yelled out a jutsu. "Chichatsu!" (I'm just making up words now lol bare with me) The plants around them started to form a female body. When the jutsu was complete, a woman with blood red hair and black eyes stood before Sakura.

"_**This is my human form. It's not an easy task up hold but I can hold it for quite some time. Sakura go to the chest and open it."**_

Sakura walked to the chest and noticed a small hole. Questioning the hole in her head, she placed her finger inside and felt something prick her finger.

"OW!" She quickly pulled back her finger to see that it was bleeding. Orange plants wrapped around her finger and healed the small wound.

"_**Only Haruno's with the animal genes are allowed to open the chest with their blood."**_

As if on cue the chest open, revealing a shiny gold scroll.

"_**The scroll is yours my child and as bonus I will train you in the arts of the elements and nature. The cherry blossom may be fragile but in time it will bloom into a strong tree."**_

Sakura's eyes filled with determination. Soon she will be able to come back to the village and prove herself worthy of her teammates and herself. Look out Konohana there's going to a new flower roaming the streets.


	4. Return

Here another for you ^_^. Enjoy! R&R

Chapter 4- Return

**Inner**

_Outer_

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura- 18**_

_**Sasuke- 19**_

_**Naruto- 19**_

Chapter 4- Return

Time flies when you're training and improving your skill; in this case five years have passed since Sakura left the village. When people say late bloomers bloom well they were not joking. Sakura's body finally caught up to her and the results were great. Her body filled out more; her curves were in the right places, her chest filled her body as she was now a 38C. Her forehead fit her face and her eyes showed more life than it's ever shown before. In all Sakura was hot and strong.

She knew the time had come and her journey is complete. She missed her village, even though she sent weekly updates, messages can do so much. Sakura couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off every person's face who called her weak. No longer would she be the one watching from the side lines while her teammates had all the fun. Not too far up ahead, Sakura could see the gates. With each step she becomes more and more determined.

"_**It's been some time since I've seen this village. It's changed."**_

"Yes, this is my home and I love every part of it."

As Sakura reach the guard station she put her hood so that people won't know that she has returned yet. Of course they were sleep.

"_I could have been some rouge ninja! How the hell does this village manage to continues standing is sometime beyond me." _She angrily thought.

She continued walking, taking in the changes of the village (which wasn't very much).

"_Crap I just realized something."_

"**What?"**

"_We have to walk up the long ass stairs."_

"**Hahaha, you're funny." **Inner said with a straight face**. "We could always run up the wall and come through the window."**

"_Either way it would need us running or walking and personally I feel really lazy at the moment."_

"**I worry about you sometimes." **Inner pouted and went silent.

Sakura sighed. _"How about we just teleport into her office."_

"**Why the hell didn't you think of that from the beginning than sit here and argue with yourself?"**

"_I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because I like to pick on you."_

"**You mean pick on yourself? I am you stupid."**

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's hurry up, I'm sure she's expecting us."

Sakura teleported in front of her door.

"Why didn't you teleport inside the office, not outside the office!"

"Shush! I sense familiar chakra in the room and I didn't want to see them yet. I'll let Tsunade introduce me back."

"You're only doing this for effect?"

"Pretty much…."

"…..I really wonder about you sometimes."

Inside the office were all of her friends as well as Sasuke's team. Each was summoned by Tsunade but they were confused to what and why.

"Baa-chan! Why did call of us in here!"

"If you would shut up and let me explain then you would know a stop calling me old!"

Naruto huffed and put his arms across his chest with a pout. Hinata rubbed his back to help him calm down.

"Now I know that you are all confused to why I summoned this meeting. I have an very important ninja who has made our treaties stronger than before. I want you all to treat her with respect because she is now at anbu level. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke, she will be placed on your team."

"The hell she is!" yelled Naruto. "She will never take Sakura-chan's spot!"

Tsunade smirked. "Kid at this point her power level allows her to do pretty much what she wants without approval and I recommend you pick your words wisely, she is one not to mess with."

"I don't care! I won't accept her as a teammate! Even if she is dead, no one will take her place!"

Sakura behind the door smirked. Poor Naruto, he doesn't know that she is the important ninja that she is talking. She was surprised when she heard him say that she was dead. But then again she hid her tracks so well that one could presume her as dead without a trace.

"I don't care what you want, she is joining your team but it is all up to her if she wants too. As a matter her fact she's already here. You can come in now child."

Noticing her cue, she did the proper hand signs and transported herself in the office. Her friends watched as plants and cherry blossoms started to form together to shape a female figure. After the process was done Sakura stood before them with a hood covering her face.

"Long time no see Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"It's been long time since I last saw you. Why are you wearing the hood, come on I want to see how much you grown!"

The people behind her were confused. Who was she and how does Tsunade know her so well? Sakura chuckled as she saw all the confused faces.

"_**I think now would be the right time to show ourselves."**_

Sakura unclipped the button on her neck and let the cloak and hood fall. As it hit the ground, gasps were heard. Sakura stood before them in all her determined glory.

"…S..SAKURA-CHAN!?" Gasped Naruto

"FORE-HEAD?" Yelled Ino.

"Long time no see guys." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

Many of the guys were blushing as they look Sakura up and down. Even Sasuke had a tiny blush on his face.

"**Wow….she got hot!"**

"_Yeah she…. Wait who the hell are you?"_

"**I'm you stupid but anyways Sakura is smoking!"**

"_Hn. Get out of my head you're annoying me."_

"**Ignore it all you want you know damn well she's gorgeous." **

Sasuke continue to look at her changed body and compared it to the last time they saw each other.

"_She's differently changed since then."_

Sakura looked at all the familiar faces and noticed faces that she almost didn't recognize. She went the far left and was surprised to Sasuke back in the village. Since when did he get back? She noticed that he brought his teammates with him which included the red head that she punched last time. She smirked as she recalled the memory.

"I am certainly surprised to see you back in the Sasuke; I would have thought Orochimaru raped you by now."

Half the run held back their laughter while some smirked. However Sasuke glared at her.

"Coming from the weakling, I would have figured you would have tripped and killed yourself." He replied back with a smirk.

"Hmm so you do have life you in, but I can tell that the stick is still shoved up your ass."

At this point the laughter couldn't be contained and longer and many of her friends were laughing.

"How dare you insult Sasuke!"

"Oh look he brought the tramp with him; I would have thought your ugliness would have killed you. Pity now we have to watch every mirror break as you walk pass them."

Karin was fuming with rage while others were on the floor laughing.

"You are nothing compare to me you weak pathetic bitch!"

The room got quiet as they turned their heads towards Sakura. Sakura smirked and place her hand out and point at Karin. Suddenly plants started to wrap their selves around Karin's legs and arms and suspended her in the air. Sakura brought her down and got in her face.

"Fuck with me if you want to, I can make you sick in places you never thought were possible. I am your worst nightmare." She said with a cold evil tone in her voice.

Karin started to shake as Sakura dropped her to the ground. Everyone looked at the plants that wrapped their selves around her arm.

"Um…Sakura-chan, what's with the plants?" Naruto asked.

"Oh these little guys, they are a part of me and I wouldn't dare mess with them. They are very deadly."

Everyone took a small step back to avoid anything happening to them.

"What have you been doing all this time? We searched everywhere for you and presume you dead." Kakashi asked. Sakura glared at them.

"Well after I overheard your statement of calling me weak after our last mission and decided to go on my own for a while."

"We didn't call you weak."

"Yes, you guys did. You may not recall it but I remember that day. You, Naruto, and Sai called me weak and didn't want me on the mission. So as my choice I left to make myself stronger, without your help. Then again you never helped me; you were more worried about Naruto and one point Sasuke that not one time did you offer to train me. So I took the liberty of getting trained by Tsunade and on my own without you."

Kakashi lowered his head as he recalled the memory.

"We just wanted to keep you safe Sakura-chan we.."

"Save it Naruto even you didn't want me on that mission. Now I don't need you guys for any mission."

"Well back to other business, Sakura I've set up a home for you on the western part of the village. It's a nice place and the area has a nice training ground."

"Perfect. Now if you all excuse me, I would like to go home a rest. I've had a long day and a shower is much needed." Sakura left the room but stopped at the door due to Tsuande's call.

"One more thing Sakura, tomorrow I would like to see what your training has given you."

Sakura turned her head and gave a dark smirk that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"No problem Lady Tsunade. It will be my pleasure."

Sakura turned back around and walked out the door.

Her eye turned sliver then returns to normal. _"It's truly going to be a pleasure."_

And with that Sakura headed home to start her life in a new direction.


	5. Domination

New chapter. R&R!

Chapter 5- Domination

**Inner**

_Outer_

_**Mina**_

Sakura woke up bright and early, ready for the best fight she was about to have. Kicking Sasuke ass would be a pleasure to her. Someone needed to knock him off his high and mighty ordeal and she was the one girl to do it. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. As she looked in the mirror she noticed that her hair had grown another 3 inches and now reached her butt.

"_As much as I love my hair, this amount would only cause a problem during battle."_

She grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut her luscious hair. After finishing, she looked at her result. Her once long hair was not medium short and stopped at her shoulders. It still had length and manageability at the same time, especially when she needed it out the way. Sakura went into her closet and noticed that it was time for a new wardrobe.

"_I did not realize that I own this much pink items. " _

"**It's been some time since we've shopped and I can tell that most of this stuff we probably can't fit any more."**

"_Yeah, but we need something to wear."_

"**What's in that box in the corner?"**

Sakura looked to her far right and noticed a big black box with the ribbon still attached to it.

"_For some reason I don't remember owning that box."_

"**Maybe your mom put it there as a welcome back gift."**

"_Normally she would tell me of this beforehand."_

"**Maybe it supposed to be a surprise."**

"_Possibly, let's see what's inside."_

Sakura grabbed the box and unwrapped the ribbon and paper. When she opened the box, she gasped from surprise. _"Well at least she knew what I would like."_

Inside the box was a shirt with tank top sleeves. The shirt was a mixture of black and dark pink and had the Haruno design on the back and the front was cut in a way that showed a small amount of her middle torso. For her arms, there were long fingerless gloves that reached her elbow and arms guards with pouch pockets in them for weapon storage. Her pants where more like shorts that were black, but had a long skirt piece that you could attach that covered one side of the lower half that was slightly pink but slightly bloody red. They also held many pockets for weapon or other item storage. Her shoes we boots that had spikes that would come out when the owner hit the area a certain way. They were comfy fitting and light also had a pocket for knives for easy reach. She took off her clothes and put on her new clothes. She looked in the mirror and loved the way she looked.

"**Ok we look hot!"**

"_I'm surprised that my mother brought this for me."_

"**Way to go mom!"**

Sakura chuckled then looked at the time. She supposed to meet everyone at the training ground at 11am and it was now 10:55am.

Sakura sighed_. "So much for walking there, we won't make it in time."_

"**We didn't learn the teleportation jutsu for nothing."** Inner Sakura smirked.

Sakura did the proper hands signs at 10:59 and disappeared.

At the training ground, everyone was there waiting for Sakura, even Kakashi arrived early.

"Ha I bet that bitch isn't going to show up! So much for not being weak." Karin held a smirk on her face thinking she was proving a point when really she was making herself look stupid.

Tsunade perked up when she started to see cherry blossom fall from the sky.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Tsunade held a smile as she watched the cherry blossom swirl in one spot. Everyone looked up to see the cherry blossom dance in that one spot and waited. At exactly 11:00 the blossom began to form a person. After a couple of seconds Sakura stood before them with her hair tied up in a ponytail with chopsticks and bells on the ends and her new outfit. All the men of the group held their noses as they looked at her.

Sasuke eyes widen and was glad no one was paying attention to him to notice.

"_Wow….she really did change."_

"**See! I told you she got hot!"**

"_I thought I told you go away."_

"**Whether you like it or not I'm still going to be here."**

"_Hn. Whatever just don't get in my way."_

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. While you act all broody, I have a surprise for you!"**

Sasuke scoffed thinking that his inner was kidding until he started seeing Sakura in his head with close to nothing on. Sasuke held his nose and glared.

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

"_Hahaha! You should have seen your face!" _Inner Sasuke was having a ball and laughing at outer.

"**Ok that's it enough out of you! GO AWAY."**

"_Ok, ok."_ His inner snickered. _"But I will be back."_

Sasuke brought his self-back to reality to see that Tsunade was choosing who Sakura would fight.

"Ok, Sakura let see who will be your victims, uh I mean opponents." She scanned the faces and came up with seven people.

"Ok, I want the following people to come forward. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Karin. Many people looked at Tsunade with a questioned face when they said Karin, but Sakura knew why she chose her. Tsunade just wanted to see her get her ass kicked. The seven people walked up a few feet from Sakura.

"Ok, here are the rules, you are allowed to use any jutsu but do not kill each other. Naruto no using the nine-tails chakra. You have until sun down Sakura to defeat them. Now, do you want them as a one-on-one fight or all at once?"

"I can take them all at once and trust me I won't need to till sun down to defeat them." Sakura's face filled with determination and lust for fighting. Her fists were shaking with anticipation.

"But baa-chan, she can't take all of us at once!" Naruto exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Naruto, I'm more than happy to take you guys on."

She looked at her opponents and assessed who she was going up against. Kakashi had the sharingan and so did Sasuke. Both could copy and see her moves beforehand but she had a trick for them. Knowing Naruto he would attack first with his kage no shino jutsu and bomb rush her. Shikamaru was the smartest of the group and could figure out her moves before she did them as well. With his shadow possession jutsu he could pose a problem, however she also had a trick up her sleeves to deal with him. He needs to be the first taken out. Take out the brains and your left with power and strength. Neji another genius could see her chakra points and disable them and his defense was remarkable. Another person to be taken care of quickly. Sai could create anything he painted come to life. He won't be too hard to get rid of. Lastly Karin. Her chakra level may be low but she's able to heal the others back to health and could pose a problem. With her tracker senses one would think hiding would be hard, but nature is her best friend. However with Karin attitude she would probably only heal Sasuke and leave the others.

"**This is going to be interesting."**

"_Yes, yes it will, but we have the major advantage and home field. Not only do they not know out power, but we have Mother Nature on our side. Mina, can you hear me?_

"_**Hello child, how have things been?"**_

"_Pretty good, I just wanted to tell you that I will be using the plants and my kekkei genki for my fight."_

"_**Alright, thanks for the heads up. Have fun kicking their ass."**_

An evil grin appeared on Sakura's face that sent shivers down everyone spine.

Tsunade looked at everyone who was anxious to see the fight's outcome. She raised her hand and yelled the words that would cause so much destruction.

"Begin!"

Sakura wasted no time and quickly did some jutsus. Her hands moved with such speed that none realized that she had begun. Knowing Naruto was going to send his clone she prepared a few of her own.

"Let's make this fairer shall we? Doton Kage Bunshin!"

Mud clones of Sakura began to appear and with a little more of her chakra she added more strength to them and made the solid rock clones. One for each person.

Sakura's clone and she charged at everyone." Kage no shino jutsu!" Naruto sent out multiple clones towards Sakura. The fight had begun.

Sakura immediately went after Shikamaru as her clones fought the others. Due to her extra chakra not only did the not poof away like other clones but they fought as if it was herself fighting them but only tai-justu. Shikamaru seeing her advances sent a barrage of kunai at her. She blocked them and kept running towards him.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" His shadow connected to every Sakura in the area. Everyone smirked thinking they had her when Sakura gave an evil smirk of her own.

"Nice try Shikamaru but shadows are my friends." She did a couple of hands signs and shouted.

"Shadow obsession jutsu!" Everyone watched as the shadows became new Sakura's.

"You see Shikamaru, the more shadows you give me the more of me I can create."

Seeing how there was no way he could win, Shikamaru raised his hand.

"This is so troublesome I give up, I can't do much if every shadow just becomes her."

He walked off the battle field and laid down on the grass with the others. Everyone sweat dropped seeing how quick he gave up. Back to the fight, the remaining others were having a hard time maintaining with the Sakura clones.

Sakura knew who was next on her list to take out. As Neji was trying to 64 palms her clone, the real Sakura came up behind him and hit his points paralyzing his whole body. Not seeing the attack Neji was shocked.

"Ho…how and what did you do to me?" he asked as he dropped to the ground.

"When you're doing you 64 palm techniques I realized that you don't pay too much attention to your back side which leaves you vulnerable."

TenTen jumped in and moved Neji out the way.

Next was Karin. She knew that it wouldn't take long to get rid of her. As she approached her, Karin's senses kicked in turn around thinking Sakura was behind her. Yes Sakura was behind her but the real Sakura was underground.

"Head hunter jutsu!"

Karin screamed as she was pulled underground.

"You know for someone who talks a lot of shit, doesn't have the walk to back it up." Sakura smirked at her and moved on to her next opponent.

Karin glared at her with much hatred, vowing to get her back and kill her for embarrassing her in front of her Sasuke-kun.

Next up was Sai. She noticed that his painting were doing most of his dirty work while he sat there and drew them.

"_Cocky much aren't we?"_ she thought. She jumped into a tree and hung upside down above him. Sai, who was so absorbed in trying to defeat a clone that was winning, didn't notice her presence. Quickly Sakura snatched his paint brush and scroll out his hand and crushed them. Sai noticed that his creatures were no longer coming out and that his material was gone. Before he could pull out another set, the Sakura cloned punched him in the gut knocking him out. Lee appeared this time and grabbed Sai out of the battle field.

So far everyone became shocked. She had just taken out four people with such ease and speed that the other (Kakashi, Sasuke, Naurto) hadn't noticed their absence. When they were pulled out, their clone opponent disappeared; beside Karin she was still in the ground. She looked at the rest of her opponents and realized that Kakashi and Sasuke had activated their sharingan and Naruto had more clones out.

"How the hell does a clone keep fighting this much!" yelled Naruto. He was starting to become agitated along with the rest.

"_Hmm, I want to face Naruto and Sasuke by myself, so Kakashi you have to go."_ Sakura thought.

She got rid of Kakashi's clone and appeared before him.

"Hey there Kakashi, had fun with my clone?" She sneered.

Kakashi was panting and glared at Sakura.

"Aww don't be like that, it was only fair to make the match even."

He sighed, this isn't the same Sakura that was on his team all those years ago, but a stronger Sakura that was not to be fucked with.

"Looks like Icha Icha Paradise will have to wait till tomorrow."

"You still read that? But then again I can't blame you it is an interesting series."

Kakashi looked at her in shock. "Wait….you read them!?"

"Yeah and honestly they are good, I can do better but they are good." She said seductively. Kakashi noticed her tone and knew what she was referring too and blushed. He forgot that she matured in more ways than one. She stalked closer to him with a seductive look on her face.  
"You know Kakashi; I've always wanted to try new things just never found anyone to try them with."

"Sakura what…what are you doing…?"

"Ohh nothing just teasing you, but then again Kakashi never let your guard down." Her face quickly changed as her punch him in the stomach, sending him through five trees. He tried to stay but noticed that his legs weren't cooperating with him.

"Don't even try standing, I hit a point in your body that can cause muscle dysfunction and I recommend you don't move too much or the worst the pain gets."

Kakashi looked at her with shock and just sat there afraid to move. Five down two to go.

Sasuke and Naruto were working together to defeat the clones and surprisingly ended them off. Sakura clapped her hands and come out he shadows.

"Well done normally people exhaust their selves when fighting my clones but then again it's you two."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her then realized something. Where were the rest of the fighters!?

Sasuke turned his head and saw Shikamaru sleep, Neji paralyzed next to TenTen, Sai unconscious, Karin in the ground, and Kakashi against a tree. Naruto noticed it as well.

"_When the hell did she defeat them!?"_ Sasuke thought. He turned his back to Sakura to see her pulling a kunai out. He pulled out his sword and Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"Let's dance shall we?"

Sakura punched the ground causing it to crack beneath their feet. They jumped in the air to avoid the massive hole. Sakura appear behind Naruto, grabbed him then threw him at Sasuke. Sasuke sensed an oncoming object and looked up to see Naruto flying his way. He dodged and charged at Sakura with his sword. Metal clashed as they both were not giving up.

"Fun time is over." She jumped back just in time to dodge Naruto's rasengan. When the dust cleared there, Sakura was crouched.

"I think it's time to show you what I can really do!" She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Genji Shindokai!" Sakura felt the transformation go through her body. When it was complete everyone was in shock.

"_That kekkei genki, it can't be! It was supposed to be a myth!"_ thought Tsunade. _"She has a lot of question that need answering."_

"_This….this can't be Sakura! The amount of chakra is enormous!"_ Sasuke thought

"_Sakura…you can't…you can't be like me..." _Naruto thought as his face sadden a little.

Sakura noticed their stares and knew what they were thinking.

"_Well after this be ready for an ambush of questions."_ She thought.

"Let's get this over with." She charged at Naruto with a barge of attacks. He got hit a couple of times but was able to dodge her attacks.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" One hundred Naruto's appear and shot towards Sakura. She did a back flip and maneuvered her way through them while taking them out. Sasuke used this and attacked.

"Fire style Fire ball jutsu!

Sakura saw this and countered. "Water style water pillar jutsu!" The two elements countered each other out and steam covered the area. Sakura used her heighten senses to avoid an attack from Sasuke. However she did not see Naruto and was hit by his Naruto Barrage.

"Hmm nice hit, but that won't get me down." She stood up and jumped away from the two and preformed a series of hand signs.

"Fire style, Fire tornado!" She clapped her has and infused her chakra to create flaming tornados.

Sasuke dodge and got his chidori ready while Naruto got his rasengan ready. They both charged at her. Sakura noticed this and ended the tornado. Just as they were about to hit she whispered another jutsu.

"Nature barrier."

Both ninja collided at Sakura. Everyone thought they had hit her.

"_Shit! I didn't think that Sasuke and Naruto would hit her with those type of jutsu!" _thought Tsunade as worry came across her face as she was about to run in and stop the fight. When the dust cleared, gasped were heard. There in front of Sakura were trees that were thick and strong, protecting her.

"What in the hell?" yelled Naruto.

Sakura held her hand out and sent tree branches at Naruto. Still in shock, he was hit and pinned to a tree, unable to move.

"Now, it's just me and you Sasuke. Come at me with everything you got."

Sasuke glared and charged at her. Deciding to tease him, Sakura started attacking using only tai-jutsu.

"Come on Sasuke what's wrong? Can't defeat weak little Sakura?"

Sasuke was starting to become angry. Not only was she mocking him but insulting him as well. The two fought for some time and Sakura decided to put an end to this.

"I've had my fun, but its time you to say good night.

"In darkness there is light.

In light there is dark.

The heart will forever fight.

But the strength shall never part."

Sakura started to glow and so did the plants around her. Everyone looked at the plants in confusion and went back to watching Sakura. She stood up, looked at the sky and held her hands up. The area around them started to shake and change. All kind of plants and roots shot from the ground towards Sasuke from every direction. He knew there was no way he could dodge them and shielded his body as they hit. An onslaught of roots and branches lashed at Sasuke and threw him into a tree. Sakura ran down of one the branches and started attacking Sasuke.

"This is for calling me weak!" She punched him in the stomach.

"This is for leaving me on a bench!" She kicked him into the air and jumped up with him. She grabbed him by the shirt and stared in his onyx eyes, whispering in his ear.

"And this is for breaking my heart." Sakura kissed him softly as there was paralysis on her lips. While shocked and paralyzed, Sakura pounded him with punches and kicks into the ground.

The fight was over and Sakura turned back to her normal form and dropped to the ground panting. Soon clapping was heard as everyone stared at Sakura. The fight was amazing and outstanding. She looked at all her friends and smiled a true smile.

She was glad to be home.

Hey guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though I felt like I could do better. Anyways R&R, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! PEACE!


	6. Reavling

Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction, I promise to make it better (if I can). Anyway, enjoy and R&R!

Inner

Outer

Mina

Recap

Chapter 6- Reavling

"This is for calling me weak!" She punched him in the stomach.

"This is for leaving me on a bench!" She kicked him into the air and jumped up with him. She grabbed him by the shirt and stared in his onyx eyes, whispering in his ear.

"And this is for breaking my heart." Sakura kissed him softly as there was paralysis on her lips. While he shocked and paralyzed, Sakura pounded him with punches and kicks into the ground.

The fight was over and Sakura turned back to her normal form and dropped to the ground panting. Soon clapping was heard as everyone stared at Sakura. The fight was amazing and outstanding. She looked at all her friends and smiled a true smile.

She was glad to be home.

End Recap

Everyone clapped at Sakura's performance and was amazed at how much she grew. She was no longer the naïve, background ninja like she was back then but has changed into someone who was more dependable, strong, and a kick-ass fighter. Her friends ran too her and hugged as well congratulated her. However Tsunade stood back with a frown on her face.

"_That kekkei genki, those jutsus, and her transformation; I never thought that the myth would be real and in my apprentice. This is not good, not good at all."_

As Sakura went around and healed everyone (besides Karin), she noticed the look on her sensei's face and knew something was wrong.

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong?

Tsunade looked at her and took in that Sakura was. She matured, surpassed her in beauty and medical nin jutsu, and has saved more lives than she could count.

"Sakura, that kekkei genki, the transformation, the jutsu, how? It was only supposed to be a myth."

Everyone looked at her all wondering what she was talking about.

Sakura looked at each person in the eye. In her heart she knew that this question was going to be asked and hoped that her friends wouldn't look at her differently if she told them. But she could not hold the secret forever.

"Whatever I tell you cannot be repeated to anyone else got it?"

Everyone nodded and patiently waited for Sakura to tell them while she closed her eyes.

"_Mina, is it alright I tell them? We won't be able to hide it much longer anyhow."_

Mina sighed. _**"You have a point. After decades of hiding we will finally revel ourselves. Summon me out to help prove your point."**_

She sighed and told everyone they might as well sit down so she can explain. She started with overhearing Naruto and her teammates calling her weak and her asking for a mission on her own. She then explains the chest in her attic. She continued explain all the way to the end which was where she was now.

Some were shocked, some were sadden by her story, and some were a little freaked out.

"So, what you're saying is that you're stronger than the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan and more chakra than the nine tales?" Tsunade asked as she summed it up.

"Pretty much. However I only use that side of my chakra for dire emergency for that amount of chakra can still be overwhelming even after I mastered it."

"So who is Mina?" Ino asked. She had quiet for some time, pondering when and how did Sakura beat her in strength and in beauty. She somewhat envied the girl but was proud of her. Her fore-head best friend was all grown. But of course to keep her reputation with her friend they still kept their small rivalry just without it being about Sasuke.

"Mina found me and informed me of my history. We fused together so that I could have more access to plants that were more deadly and those that could heal anything in mere seconds."

"Can we see her?"

"Technically she's all around us. She is a part of nature but if you want to see her physically give me a second."

Every one nodded as Sakura put her hands together. After a quick performance of signs, the plants and vines started to move towards them. Much like Sakura's transformation jutsu, the plants started to combine together and form a person. After a few seconds Mina appeared before everyone after decades of being plants to the world beside Sakura.

Tsunade studied her and noticed that the only thing that was keeping her alive were the plants their selves.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all."

Naruto's eyes were huge; Ino, TenTen, Hinata gasped, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, and Gai had a questioned look on their face; Karin had come out the ground (finally) and didn't like how Sakura was getting all the attention even from Sasuke and glared at them; Suigetsu was beginning to like Sakura more and more; Jugo liked her, Sakura could talk to nature like he could with animals; and Tsunade was in pure disbelief.

"What's so special about her!? She just a plant, I don't see why you all need to be shocked by her." Karin huffed while she crossed her arms and glared.

Sakura sent a deathly look at Karin. She and Mina moved so fast that no one saw them as Sakura appeared in front of her while Mina behind. Everyone turned their heads to find Karin with a terrified look.

"_**Listen here and listen while red-head, I don't like you or your pathetic existence. I can kill you in ways you never thought were possible so don't underestimate me just because I'm a plant."**_

Sakura added more to the treat while also giving a terrifying promise.

"I've already had enough of you and your senseless whining, next time I have a problem with you I won't hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully. Not even your precious Sasuke-kun will be able to save you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Her eyes flashed sliver and her fangs grew and quickly retracted back.

Karin nodded as she was absolutely terrified and was trembling.

"_**Calm your-self Sakura-chan, no need to waste blood, especially someone who is pathetic as this wrench." **_

Some people smirked while others were rooting Sakura.

Sakura moved away from Karin and called Mina back inside her.

"I hope you don't think differently of me."

"You will always be our Sakura, no matter what." Naruto told her.

"Yeah, your my best friend fore-head, nothing will change that. I just have a new goal in becoming better than you." She winked.

"It seems that you have drastically proved me wrong and i owe you an apology Sakura." Kakashi gave her a hug and she accepted.

"Its ok Kakashi, just don't piss me off, I wont hesitate to kick your ass." She laughed. Underneath his mask he smiled.

"Alright everyone lets head back and give Sakura some much-needed rest. Sakura we will decide if you will be on a team or not tomorrow. You all can update her on what's been happening tomorrow if you please. But tonight I want all you to go home and rest. Sakura you stay here a minute I want to talk to you."

Karin tried to be a cute as she could be and asked Sasuke to walk her home only to be shot down rudely.

Once everyone was gone Tsunade's face turned serious.

"Sakura I admire how you have grown up but I realized that you will be in grave danger if anyone was to leak this information out."

"I figured as much, with this chakra I'm pretty much a weapon and open target to enemies."

"Exactly, the only thing I can tell you is to be safe and don't trust everyone. I know you can take care of yourself but anything can happen." Tsunade gave her big hug while Sakura nodded.

"I will Lady Tsunade."

"That's my girl."

Sasuke was walking home after he was able to ditch Karin a couple of miles back. Part of him was pissed for Sakura had defeated him while the other was proud of her.

"_She's changed; she's not the same Sakura I left all those years ago."_

"**Well duh! What did you expect? Time changes people and words can be taken to heart." **he thought about what he said to her before he left and wondered if she still felt that way.

"_Yeah….but watching her fight amazed me. She moved to gracefully and yet deadly. .."_

"**Like a plant?"**

"_Yeah."_

"**She isn't named Sakura for nothing. I must say though, I wouldn't be surprised if she had fan-boys after her."**

Somewhere in Sasuke jealousy raged. He noticed this and couldn't figure out why.

**"I felt that, are you jealous sir?"** Inner snickered.

_"Hn, why should I be?"_

**"Because you just imaged yourself killing her fan boys. I think you're starting to like her!"**

_"As if, now shut up and go away so I can sleep."_

**"Hahahaha, whatever you say, but keep this in mind. The more you avoid your feelings the sooner Sakura will be snatched away into somebody else arms."**

He pondered this then pushed it aside thinking nothing of it. Sasuke open the door to his home and walked towards his room. After a long shower, he put on some shorts and laid down. Before he fell asleep, his mind wondered to Sakura and the last thing he saw was a picture of team seven when they were a team as genins.

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoy! Till next time! R&R!**


	7. What the hell did i miss?

Here's another update for you guy. Enjoy! (Forgot to mention this, here are their ages,)

Sasuke 19

Naruto 18

Neji 19

Shikamaru 19

Tenten 18

Hinata 18

Sakura 18

Ino 18

Kiba 18

Lee 18

Shino 19

Chapter 7- What the hell did i miss!?

Sakura

Recap

"**Because you just imaged yourself killing her fan boys. I think you're starting to like her!"**

"_As if, now shut up and go away so I can sleep."_

"**Hahahaha, whatever you say, but keep this in mind. The more you avoid your feelings the sooner Sakura will be snatched away into somebody else arms."**

He pondered this then pushed it aside thinking nothing of it. Sasuke open the door to his home and walked towards his room. After a long shower, put on some shorts and laid down. Before he fell asleep, his mind wandered to Sakura and the last thing he saw was a picture of team seven when they were a team and genins.

End Recap

Sakura woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach. She sat up and looked around checking her house for any sign of unwelcome chakra. There was nothing there but that uneasy feeling didn't leave her stomach.

"_Mina."_

"_**Yes child?"**_

"_Something tells me we should have told everyone our secret, because now I feel as if something bad is going to happen soon."_

"_**Ah. So you have felt it too as well. We won't know unless something gives us clues or whatever supposed to happen happens."**_

"_I should have thought about what I was doing. Argh! I'm so stupid!" She said as she face palmed her self. "We were all out in the open too, anybody could have heard us! But my senses are pushing more towards Karin. She never liked me in the beginning."_

"_**It's too late now child, it's already out. I'm no better, I allowed you to tell them without verifying our location. So we both pulled a fail. Karin does seem a bit….odd. The killing intent that she gives off is amazing seeing how shoe doesn't have a real type of skill beside her chakra sensor. For now watch your back Sakura, anything can happen" **_

Sakura sighed and got out of bed. _"I guess we can only wait until something happens."_ She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards she dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and glanced at herself. So much has changed and she was thankful for it. Sakura went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She laid the utensil on the counter and turns the pot onto low.

Walking to the door she asks, "Who is it?"

"Hiiii fore-head!"

Sakura sighed, she had a feeling it was either going to be Naruto or Ino. She opened the door to find Ino, Hinata, and TenTen with smiles on their face.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Wellll, we thought that since you just got back that you would like to be caught up and we could go shopping!"

Sakura knew at some point she was going to have to buy new clothes, she might as well take the chance while she has the energy. Ino could shop for days but Sakura rather not wait for that to happen.

"Sure, let me finish breakfast and then we can head out. You guys can come in if you like."

Sakura headed towards the kitchen and continued cooking while her friends sat at the table. After a few moments Sakura was done eating and they all headed towards the shopping plaza of the village.

The first place they went into was a clothing store. TenTen brought a black and brow camo outfight with short boots to go with it. She wasn't the shopping person but she couldn't leave the nice outfit behind. Hinata brought a lavender blue dress that flowed down her feet and it also had a black belt along the waist. She also didn't really need anything; the trip was mainly for Sakura. Ino on the other hand brought multiple things and really loved her silver and gold outfit that hugged her body nicely. Sakura brought multiple items but the one she loved the most was a red and black shirt with a cherry blossom design along the side. It was tight and easy to move in for combat. It came with pants that had slits on the side and hugged her nicely as well. Her shoes were boots that had a heel to them. To add hotness to it, she added a trench coat that had a sword with blood dripping from its tip, a black rose surrounding it and cherry blossom around the handle and the rose on the back.

They next went into a weapon store. TenTen's eyes lit up when she saw all the different designs but settled for a katana that could be split into two. It had a dragon design on the handle. Hinata picked gloves that had a type of sensor on the finger tips which would help her cause more damage when using her gentle fist. Ino brought a flower double-sided kunai set. Sakura found a pair of sai's that had an easy grip to them. They were very sharp and had two spikes that curled down at the handle.

Finally they went to a lingerie store. "Pig, what are we doing here?"

"There's nothing wrong with wearing sexy underwear while fighting."

"What's the point if no one is going to see them?" TenTen added.

"That's what's you think, my dear panda-chan, I know there is something going on with you and Neji." She replied with a smirk.

TenTen blushed and countered her statement. "I know you aren't talking, I didn't know you had a thing for lazy guys."

Ino flared and blushed at the same time. Hinata, snicker but was unfortunately caught by Ino.

"Keep laughing Ms. Uzamaki."

Hinata stopped and blushed a dark red. Sakura on the other hand was lost. What on earth has happened since she left? Ino looked at Sakura and noticed her confused face.

"I think it's time we filled you in fore-head. Let's go somewhere to eat and we can explain everything." They walked to a little café and ordered their food and drinks. At this point Ino decided to begin explaining.

"After you left, Naruto went into small depression. He lost both his best friends and vowed to bring you guys back. Since you hid your trails so well, everyone presumed you dead. It torn our hearts when heard the news about you possible death, but we knew not believe it. Naruto continued to train harder and harder."

"More news came through and we learned that Itachi Uchiha and much of the Akatsuki were dead. Some we killed by us and the rest Sasuke took out. Later Naruto was sent on a Sasuke retrieval mission. We had a feeling he would come back since he finished his goal and we were right. After a series of beatings from Naruto, Sasuke was brought back to the village, while bringing along his teammates. We were all fine with Suigetsu and Jugo, but Karin is the most annoying thing alive. We still wonder how Sasuke was able to put up with her consistent flirting and clinginess."

Sakura nodded her head while in taking all the information. Part of her felt guilty for hurting Naruto but it was her team's words plus other reasons that caused her to leave. She allowed Ino to continue.

"After a while things were peaceful. Sasuke was allowed back into the village on probation and had to take the chunin exams again. All of us are on our way to be Jounin while Neji and Shikamaru are already one. We became closer to other villages from what Tsunade told us, but didn't tell us how. Now we know that it was you who helped that. Anyway everyone started to change. Naruto finally realized his feelings and started going after Hinata. The two are seeing each other every chance they get. We are still waiting for Naruto to pop the question though.

Hinata blushed when Ino said this. "Ino, it's going to be a while before that happens."

"It will happen sooner or later, he clings to you like he clings to ramen. TenTen and Neji have something going on but she won't spill. Either way it's kind of obvious that you too are sneaking around."

"That's none of your business Ino." TenTen said as she looked away with a blush on her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"I started to realize that I have crush on Shikamaru but I'm in competition with Temari of the Sand. She seems to have a crush on him as well. Whatever he chooses I hope he's happy." She said with a sad smile.

"Anyways, pretty much everyone is somewhat together. Jiriya died as well as Asuma, leaving Kurenai with his child. Naruto and I were devastated. Other than that things have been quite peaceful. Other than the occasional mission that involves assassination, things are pretty good."

Sakura took in all the information and processed it in her head. Her eyes went wide when she realized something.

"Wait so you telling me that every one of you have someone?!"

They all nodded with grins and smirks.

"Don't worry fore-head, somebody will spark your interest or somebody will find you. Hell, maybe even Sasuke will take the pole out his ass."

"Hahaha, your funny Ino. The day Sasuke falls for me is the day that pole does come out his ass."

They all laughed and started to pack their things together.

"Well I will see you girls later, Shikamaru and I have a mission tomorrow."

"Naruto promised to take me out later today, so I have to get ready."

"I have a sparring match with Neji."

"More like make out match." Ino snickered.

"Shut it pig!"

"Ok, then be careful on your mission, have fun with Naruto, and wear protection." She said with a smirk.

"BUT WE ARENT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

Sakura walked away leaving a blushing and flushed TenTen and a laughing Ino and Hinata.

As she walking down the path her, smile turned to a frown.

"_They all have somebody, and yet I have had many suitors but couldn't say yes to them"_

"**Because you still love Sasuke."**

"_But he will never return those feelings, and I doubt mine are as strong as they were before."_

"**They aren't gone just dormant. Unless you give up on him, you will never move on."**

"_But you know that part of me won't let go. I could have so many reasons to stop loving him but can find one to continue."_

"**And what would that one be"**

"_He's lonely. He may hide it but Sasuke deep down must feel lonely. His family is gone and he killed his brother. That hole that he placed in himself is growing deeper with each passing day. There is no one on this earth that cannot feel happiness alone. No matter how much you think you can that feeling of missing something will always come to mind. What else is there for Sasuke to do beside rebuild his clan? Knowing him he's just going to find someone to bear his children. But I will always love him, no matter whom he chooses."_

"**Sometimes I wonder about you, but you said does make sense. He's going to feel lonely at some point whether he knows it or not." **

Sakura made her way to the training bridge and looked at her reflection in the water. The moon was shining bright and gave her an angelic glow.

Sasuke was walking home when he saw Sakura leaning on the railing.

"_Wow…..she looks…..beautiful…Wait did I just say that?"_

"**Yes…yes you did. Don't try to deny it either!"**

"_Whatever….."_

"**Don't go all emo on me now! The feelings are starting to come out!"**

"_Shut up, nobody asks you to butt in."_

"**That's exactly why I'm doing this, since you can't seem to figure it out."**

"_Just get out of my head already!"_

"**I will when you go talk to her."**

"_And why the hell should I?"_

"**Just do it and that answer will come to you."**

"_What the he hell am I supposed to say!?"_

"**Just start small conversations, I'm sure she will do the rest."**

"_If it gets you to shut the hell up, then fine."_

Sasuke walked her direction and noticed something. The closer he got to her the more the light seemed to shine. When he was more than eight feet away from her, he started to feel weird. Sakura felt his chakra and looked up at him. When she looked at him Sasuke's breath was taken away. The moon made her eyes shine and her skin glowed.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Decent, what about you?"

"Pretty good, just taking everything in."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

It soon got really awkward and Sakura couldn't take it.

"Well, I guess I will be going then." As she was about to leave Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Wait!"

Sakura turned her head and looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"What is it?"

"You've changed, Sakura."

"Well yeah, I didn't want to be the same weak girl like I was back then. At some point I knew I had to grow up and start living in reality instead of a fantasy."

"Yeah. But…I like this new you."

Sakura stared at him with surprise, Sasuke never compliments her.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Sakura decided to be bold and hug him. Instead of pushing her away Sasuke brought her closer. Sakura inwardly gasped and blushed. Sasuke smelled her strawberry fragrance and noticed how well she fit into his arms.

He lean towards her ear and whispered.

"You're welcome…Sakura."

He pulled back, pushed a hair behind her ear and started to walk away. As he was leaving he turns his head and spoke to her.

"Maybe next time….we could go out to eat somewhere."

Still shocked Sakura nodded. "Sure….I would like that."

Sasuke smirked and walked home. Sakura started heading towards her home with the blush still on her face. However in the tree, red eyes glared at the two.

"I will get rid of her….one way or another."


	8. Evil Is Back

Sorry about the delay of the next chapter, been working and not much time to type. Well here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Evil is back.

Sakura woke up the next day with a smile on her face as she remembered last's night with Sasuke. It's rare to see feelings come from Sasuke especially when they are towards her. Most time he would either ignore her or call her annoying. However she can't give in to him so easily. After everything he has done to her, he's going to have to make it up to her in order for him to have any chance with her. She planned this carefully so it won't seem that she is using him but rather making him realize his mistakes. Yes, what an idea for the Uchiha.

She got out of bed and preforms her daily routines. She didn't have much planned for today besides restocking her fridge, so she decided to see if Tsunade needed any help in the hospital. That is if's she not drunk already. She chuckled at her sensei's actions, they will never change. She walked towards the hospital and took in the view. Children were playing ninja; parents and other adults were shopping and preparing for the day. She walked passed Ichiraku and saw Naruto with Hinata.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Care to join us?"

"No thanks, I don't want to interrupt. You two have fun!"

"Ok! See you later!"

Sakura could tell that Hinata wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. She also didn't want to feel like a third wheel either. She continued further and saw Choji, Shikamaru and Ino heading towards the baroque restaurant. It will never stop to amaze her how he and Naruto could eat so much.

"Oi! Fore-head!"

Sakura looked over to see Ino heading her way with the other two following her.

"Hey pig! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great! We are just going to celebrate our mission success. I'm not trying to eat so much, gotta keep up my figure."

Sakura scoffed. "You will still be a pig."

Ino flared at her then laughed. "And you will always have a billboard brow for a fore head."

Sakura laughed with her, their nicknames brought back memories.

"Well you guys have fun; I must be on my way and see if Tsunade needs any help with anything at the hospital."

"Ok forehead, I will call you later!"

"Got you."

Sakura continued walking and reached the hospital. She walked in feeling the cold air hit her skin, giving her goose bumps. The one thing she hated about the hospital was the cold. She and cold don't mix. She walked in and saw Tsunade checking up on how everything was maintaining.

"Oh Sakura, just the person I needed to see. I have a proposition for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Due to me being hokage, I cant come down here to help as often as I please however, since you surpassed me, I was wondering if you would like to become head of the hospital. Your medical skill pass mine and your chakra control can benefit many. So what do you say, do you want to become Sakura Haruno Head Medical Manager?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah I want the spot!"

"The pay is good but the hours can vary. However I'm sure you can handle it."

"You have my word; I will keep everything in good hands!"

"That's my girl, now do me a favor and…." She was interrupted when a group and seriously injured anbu on stretchers where ushered in.

"Lady Tsunade they need immediate attention! Some were poisoned and some are losing blood too fast!"

"Well Sakura, I'm going to need your help with this one."

"No problem."

"Shizune, take them to the operation room quickly! Yumi, bring me my supplies and Sakura some scrubs!"

The hospital was in complete rush as they attended to the injured anbu. Sakura quickly went to work getting the poison out their systems and healing their injuries.

"These wounds…..they seem odd don't they?"

"Your right, whoever attacked them weren't regular rouge ninja. They knew what they were doing."

"Is anybody well or awake enough to tell us what happen?"

"I got one who's in the resting room but he's awake. After we finish we need to speak to him."

After a grueling hour of healing and bandaging, Tsunade, Shinzune, and Sakura headed to room 208.

When they opened the door a man with sparkling brown eyes and dark brown hair laid on the bed.

"_For somebody who almost died actually looks pretty cute."_

"**I'll say. "**

"Yuska, what happen?"

"We were returning from our mission with the scroll when were ambushed. We were drastically outnumbered but surprisingly we held our own. Alas it didn't last. We thought he was dead but there he was standing before us with a killing intent. I don't know how we made it out."

"Who, who else was there?"

"Oroichimaru."

Tsunade's eyes widen, Shizune gasped, and Sakura started to become angry.

"How is that possible? I thought Sasuke killed him. The curse mark disappeared after his death!?"

"Kabuto. That's the only way he is back to life. Oroichimaru needs a body to keep living. Sasuke may have cut off his head but Kabuto fused their bodies together. In way Oroichimaru is dead but Kabuto took on what he left. Body and all." Sakura stated.

This one was really short but i got stuck. Anyways i will post again to make up for it. Sorry!


	9. Attack

Hey you guys! Sorry for the delay I've been quite busy and barely have time to write my next chapter; that and writer's block T_T. But anyways enjoy the update and I will try to post another as soon as I can!

Chapter 9- Attack

Recap

"Yuska, what happen?"

"We were returning from our mission with the scroll when were ambushed. We were drastically outnumbered but surprisingly we held our own. Alas it didn't last. We thought he was dead but there he was standing before us with a killing intent. I don't know how we made it out."

"Who, who else was there?"

"Oroichimaru."

Tsunade's eyes widen, Shizune gasped, and Sakura started to become angry.

"How is that possible? I thought Sasuke killed him. The curse mark disappeared after his death!?"

"Kabuto. That's the only way he is back to life. Oroichimaru needs a body to keep living. Sasuke may have cut off his head but Kabuto fused their bodies together. In way Oroichimaru is dead but Kabuto took on what he left. Body and all." Sakura stated.

End Recap

Sakura walked through the village furious. Why!? Why is that bastard still alive? She left deep imprints of her foot steps in the ground, scaring some of the villagers. She looked up and noticed that they were staring at her strangely and almost in fright. Looking down she saw her foot prints and realized that if she continued to vent her anger out freely in the village, she could cause major destruction. She sighed and headed towards the training ground where she could vent in peace and away from the people.

"_This doesn't make any sense. Why would Kabuto bring Orochimaru back to life?"_

"**Maybe he's after Sasuke or Naruto, maybe in the destruction of the village."**

"_Possibly, but destroying the village and Sasuke may be his top priority now."_

"**But it's obvious that he is no match for Sasuke. If Sasuke killed him once I'm sure he can kill him again."**

"It all seems vague to me. Nothing and something makes sense, I just have to figure it out. In the mean time we need to vent, or we will burst from not releasing all this charka in us."

Sakura started with a warm that consisted of stretching her muscles, running up and down trees, and meditation. After she made three clones of herself that wouldn't poof away when you hit them. She used them to practice her jutsu, tai-jutsu, genjutsu, and nin jutsu as well as her nature possession jutsu. As the sun started to disappear, Sakura started to feel tired. She had been training for some time and she needed a shower. She gathered up all her weapons and started to head home when she suddenly felt a rush of multiple unknown chakras heading her way. She got into fighting stance and closed her eye. Using the plants around her, Sakura pinpointed exactly where the 8 rouge Nin were coming from. When she opened her eyes, several kunai were thrown at her. She blocked and pulled out her sais, ready for some action.

"Come out! I know exactly where each and every one of you is and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand!" She yelled with determination and fury.

The eight mean hopped out the trees and stood around her.

"Well well, look who we have here men. A pretty kunoichi." Spoke the leader. His mean started to snicker and gaze at her with lust.

Sakura felt disgusted at their gaze._ "Like I would let them anywhere near me!" _she thought.

"Sadly were aren't here for you, were here for Sasuke Uchiha and I can tell that you're only going to get our way, so I guess will have to kill you."

"Hahahaha! Good luck! I won't let u get a single hit on me." Sakura's face turn evil as a smirk rested on her lips. Oh this was going to be fun.

"So be it. Now die!" The seven men charged at her all at once. Sakura merely stood there and put her hands together. Under her breath she spoke a jutsu.

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall." The seven men were trapped and locked inside a wood dome; they tried everything to get out.

"Stay out of my village! Fire Style: Firing Biscuit Jutsu!" She sent the dome ablaze, hearing the men scream as they died. She then turned her head to the leader. He clapped his hands and walked towards her.

"Impressive, you kill my entire mean without moving an inch. However in a game of chess you always send the pawns out first." He charged at her and started attacking. Sakura decided to use tai jutsu since physically, her body at some point would collapsed from previous training. She didn't have long before her body would collapse, so she had to finish this quickly.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" There was a huge explosion and Sakura jumped into a tree. When the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"Finally…Now I can…."

"Nice try girl, but I'm not that easy to kill." He kicked Sakura into a tree and she gasped from the sudden loss of air.

She got up and punched the ground beneath him. As the rocks were in the air she performed another jutsu. "Earth Style: Rock Shower!" All the rocks came down fast and hard not leaving a single spot untouched. The man dodged and performs a jutsu of his own.

"Eternal Punishment Combo: Goubatsu Combo!" He charged at Sakura with intense speed. Sakura was about to dodge when her body started to feel numb.

"_Shit! There's no way I can dodge this! I'm going to lose if I can't move my body. MINA!"_

"_**Yes child?"**_

"_Lend me your chakra, I hate to do this but I wore myself out in training and I'm going to have to activate our kekkei genki!"_

"_**Go ahead child."**_

"_Genji Shindokai!"_ Sakura took the hit with full force and was sent through multiple trees. The man smirked when he saw her limp body lying against what was left of the trees.

"Heh, weak little girl." He started to walk off.

"Hehehehehehe…don't think you've won asshole."

The man turned around to see Sakura's eyes turn silver and her appearance change.

"Sigh..I hate to use this but due to earlier training, I over exhausted myself but I always have a backup. Now I think it's your turn to hit the ground." She charged at him and punched with chakra infused fists.

"Nature Style: Wood penetration!" The roots of the trees that were toppled over flew straight towards the man, stabbing him in his legs and arms. He was immobilized and in tremendous pain.

Sakura walked up to him with cold eyes. "This is the end for you, you picked the right person to fuck with and I hope you rot in hell!" She placed her hand on his chest and sent a rose vine straight through. When she pulled her hand back a black rose laid in the hole. Sakura looked at what she done and fell to the ground. Her transformation retreated and she panted.

"_Dammit. I didn't want to use it!"_

"_**Something's can't be helped child, as long as you kept the village safe."**_

"_Yeah. I'm sure somebody felt the chakra rush and should be here soon."_

As if on cue, all of rookie 9 appeared on scene and Tsunade.

"What the hell happen?!" Yelled Tsunade

"I was training when I was ambushed by sound ninja. They are dead now but they were sent in by Orochimaru."

"That's impossible I killed him myself." Sasuke replied

"Apparently not Kabuto, because thanks to him both are alive and as one. He sent his goons to come after you. But what doesn't make sense to me is why he would come after you knowing you will just kill him again."

"We will figure that out later, for now all you of you go home. I will be sending anbu to check the perimeter for any more sound ninjas. Now go."

Everyone started to head home when Sakura felt a charka that appeared and disappeared as fast. She turned her head and looked within the trees. She felt like she was being watched.

"Sakura, let's go."

"Coming Sasuke, I just thought I saw something."

"There's nothing there, come on."

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on."

Sakura started walking towards them but the bad feeling appeared in her gut again. In the shadows a figure watched as they left.

"So.. That's where the Haruno clan has hidden and it seems their daughter holds a very power kekkei genki. Well well, I think it's time to pay the family a visit. Soon Sakura you will be mine and your power. Mwahaha…." And with that he disappeared.

Sasuke was walking home, rethinking what has just occurred.

"_I knew I should have killed Kabuto when I had the chance. This will be a problem. However Sakura is right, why would he come back after me knowing damn well I would just kill him before he even touches me with his slimy hands."_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a shilling voice.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"_Oh fuck…"_

Karin jumped on his back and tried to hug him. He shoved her off instead.

"What do you want Karin."

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see you. Your too cute to be alone, let me walk with you."

"No thanks Karin."

"But Sasuke-kun, sounds ninja are after you, you need protection!"

"For your information you will only cause trouble and be in the way. He doesn't need protection unlike you."

They turned their heads and saw Sakura heading their way.

"_Thank you….she saved me from an annoying pest." _

"I don't remember you being a part of this conversation bitch!"

"Well too damn bad, nobody wants to hear you loud obnoxious voice no ways."

"Excuse you?! Watch who you are talking too."

"I will talk to you any way I want too; you are nothing of importance for any kind of respect."

"Nobody asked you, you stupid pink haired freak!"

Sakura's patience was wearing thin. Everything in her body was telling her to hit her but she restrained it.

"Will you just shut up people are trying to sleep, no one wants to hear an elephant making noise all night."

Karin was becoming furious.

"You bitch! I look, talk and fight better than you!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately or did I knock you upside the head too hard when we fought. I remember your ass in the ground most of the match." Sakura sneered.

"That was beginners luck; I was more worried about Sasuke-kun."

"Like he needs your sympathy and hell I kicked his ass too!" Sasuke sent a quick glared at her which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

Sakura ignored Karin and answered Sasuke question.

"Well I was about to go home, making some dinner and take a shower. If you like you can come over and eat also."

"Hn, sure."

Sasuke and Sakura walked away leaving Karin by herself.

"_That bitch! I won't let Sasuke fall for her pathetic charm. I cook can better than her! She simply has to go but I know I can't get rid of her on my own. Hmmm I wonder….." _

Back at Sakura's house, Sasuke was sitting in her living room looking at the pictures she had hung up. Many were her family and some were team 7 back in the day.

"Dinner ready Sasuke you can come eat."

He stood up and walked in the kitchen to see sushi, tempura, and sliced tomatoes on the table with rice. They both ate in silence, enjoying the quiet. After dinner was done, they both sat on the couch and watched some TV. After a while Sakura started to become bored and talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"How on earth did you put with her and why is she still here?"

"I only needed her to help me find Itachi, her tracking was useful but her fan girl attitude annoyed me to hell. When i returned i told them they could do what they want and they decided to stay with me and start over."

Sakura laughed.

"I was once like that; I didn't realize how childish was being back then till I saw how she acted. Funny isn't it."

"Hn."

"Oh wells, times changed, I'm not that love-sick girl I was back then."

Sasuke looked at her. "You have changed. That is the truth. What we're doing the time you were gone?"

"Training, learning about my family, and earning a reputation. I was and still am quite deadly."

"Reputation?"

Sakura held out her hand and a black rose formed.

"Black can be a pretty yet an evil color."

"Wait, so all this time you were the one leaving black roses after your kills? You were an assassin?"

"Mhm. I had to make money somehow to support my training. I found it quite easy and some enjoyable. Even taking a life shouldn't be fun, but when they deserve it, it only seems right."

Sasuke looked at her. The same girl he once knew that was a fan girl, killed people for money. She truly has changed.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Everything in his body was started to feel weird but part of him wanted to know the answer.

"Do….do you still love me?"

Sakura looked at him sighed and walked to the window and stared at the moon. Sasuke assumed that she didn't and was about to leave.

"Sorry for asking, I will be on my way." As he was about to walk out the living room Sakura replied.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still do… The many things you put me through, one would think I would have or should have given up. However the feelings never faded. They just lay dormant." She looked at him with sincere eyes. He knew that she was telling the truth.

"Alas I already know that it's just wishful thinking. I've known you long enough to know that love is not your mind-set or vocabulary. That's why I never thought about or pressed forward. But maybe one day that feeling may come to you and whoever you chose, I hope you will be happy with them." She looked at him and gave a genuine smile.

"Expect the unexpected Sakura, who knows, anything can happen." He walked up to Sakura and moved a piece of hair to behind her ear. "Anything." Sakura was lost in his eyes. Like she said black is a pretty yet deadly color and onyx was no different.

"I don't know what this feeling is or what's happening to me but I am willing to find out."

"It's something you don't leave, but rather feel. Let it come to you."

"Thanks for the advice. Its getting late, I should be getting home."

"Yeah, be safe."

"Hehe, I will. Bye Sakura." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly but almost lovingly.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

With that Sasuke went home and Sakura went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone just updates another chapter for you guys. I am trying to update as fast as I can but I only have two hands with little time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Recap**

"It's something you don't learn, but rather feel. Let it come to you."

"Thanks for the advice. It's getting late, I should be getting home."

"Yeah, be safe."

"Hehe, I will. Bye Sakura." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly but almost lovingly.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

With that Sasuke went home and Sakura went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**End Recap**

Two months had gone pass since Sakura was ambushed and things were just getting more and more confusing. Tsunade didn't understand what Orochimaru's intentions were, however she did know that Sasuke was his target. Alas something inside her told her that was not the case. Since she didn't have any other idea to why he was appearing within the village, she went along with the Sasuke idea.

Sakura had taken over the hospital as Head Medical Specialist and she couldn't enjoy it more. Beside the long hours and men lusting after her, she found meeting new people to be fun. She because very respected and highly recommended. Her relationship with Sasuke improved but she still kept her distance. She was honestly afraid to let him in. Being hurt one time was hard enough, she didn't know if she could do it again. With each passing day bits and pieces of her accepted Sasuke but her heart and mind weren't there yet.

It was late when Sakura was let off from work and she was exhausted. Even with the huge amount of chakra she had, working nonstop can still take a toll on the body.

"_It's been a lonnnggg day Inner."_

"**Tell me about it, but at the least the children's ward brought some light and joy into our day."**

"_Yeah, Mitsumi is adorable and Kaiji can be so over protective sometimes."_

"**It's sad to think that some of them won't make in the ninja world."**

Sakura frowned. She knew that someday even as a young teenager, your life was on the line and if you weren't attentive or aware of that, you wouldn't make it. She continued walking when she realized something was wrong.

"_**Sakura, do you feel that?"**_

Sakura closed her eyes and let the plants around her vibrate within her. She scanned the area and realized that a few clicks away, sound ninja were approaching fast.

"_I knew they were going to show up at some point. They have been to quiet lately."_

"_**Hurry and send out a scout to collect some ninja so that we can defend the village before they get in."**_

She did the proper hand signs and summoned a White Fox named Katara.

"Katara, I need to go out and find Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake and tell them to meet me a few clicks from the gates, we have trouble. Hurry!"

"Yes Sakura."

She multiplied and sent more foxes in search of the people she asked for. Sakura knew that her body was already tired but she was going to have to force the strength out of her. She could take them out with a couple of blows but that would over exert her body. She only used her kekkei genki for emergency or when truly needed.

She ran towards the area which was a ways from the village, while tearing pieces of her clothing off to make moving and fighting easier. When she arrived at the designated spot she felt the sheer number of them heading their way.

"_**Sakura, there is one whose chakra is different from the rest."**_

"_I feel it. I don't know who it is but I'm sure we are about to find out!"_

She got into fighting stance when felt the familiar chakra of her teammates behind her. Naruto was the first to appear.

"Sakura-chan!"

Then Sasuke. "Hn"

And finally Kakashi.

"Yo."

"Hmm for the first time you decided to make it in time." Sakura chuckled with a smirk.

"I couldn't leave you guys to have all the fun. I finished my novel, I need something to do."

"I worry about you sometimes."

Kakashi sweat dropped and got serious. "What are we looking at?"

"We got a good hundred sound ninja coming this way. We need to keep them out the village. They are presuming after you Sasuke, however if you aren't in the village they won't have to go in it to find you. That's why I called you here."

"Makes sense. Let hurry and get this over."

"Yosh! I could use the exercise and maybe ramen!"

"Naruto now is the time for ramen. Get ready, here they come!"

As if on cue the men jumped out from the bushes and attacked. The four got into stance and countered.

**Naruto**

Naruto sent out many clones and attack a group of eight. He blocked two kunai that were heading his way.

"Kaiten Kakatō Otoshi!"

His attack rendered the men unconscious. He then ran after two more. He kicked one through a tree and sent another through the ground.

"Bring it on!" He yelled. The men kept coming.

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke blocked several kunias and threw a couple of his own. He then charged and preformed a series of tai-jutsu. Three of them of were knocked out. He jumped back when one of them tried to stab them. He pulled out his Kusanagi and channeled his chakra through it and aim at six ninja's.

"Chidori Blade!" They dropped to the ground dead. He put his sword back in it sheath and did a couple of hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Seven more were killed.

**Kakashi**

He swiftly moved left and right dodging kunai and sebons. He then charged at four of the ninja and attacked them. He effectively knocked out two of them while the other two were stabbed and killed by his kunai.

He kicked one of the ninja back and bit his finger as he got ready to summon.

"Ninpo Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" His dogs jumped from his summoning and attacked ten of the ninja, killing them in the process. He then charged at four more and grabbed them from behind.

"Omote Renge!" The four men were killed on impact.

**Sai **

Sai was fighting from a distance. It allowed him to defend himself and give him enough time and space to create his drawings. He saw five ninja heading his direction.

"Super Beasts Imitation Picture!"

Multiple drawings were brought to life and killed the five ninja. He jumped away and drew a bird that expanded and carried him into the air. While in the air he sent more ink animals towards three more men. While they were distracted by the drawings Sai jumped down and sliced the three men throats.

He ran towards the others and decided to use his sword till he found the right time to draw again.

**Sakura**

Sakura was using tai-jutsu against seven of the ninja and used her chakra infused fist to fracture their rib cages and puncture their hearts. She then ran at the six of the men with her hands glowing blue.

"Chakura no Mesu!" She accurately sliced the six's men main arteries that lead directly to the heart and watched as the bleed to death from the inside. She turned her head and caught the fist of a ninja who tried to catch her off guard. She pulled back her fist and punched him straight in the chest and into three trees. He was officially dead.

Seeing how they weren't going anywhere with the fight, Sakura decided to take things to a new level. She punched the ground causing it to crack. Her teammates jumped out the way and watch as 15 of the men fell in.

"Earth style: ground consumption jutsu!" the ground started to close up with the 15 men in it, killing them in the process. Her teammates smirked at her determination and continued fighting the remaining men.

Sakura jumped from her spot and preformed a couple more hands signs. " Saretsu - Earth Release: Eruption!" Nine of the men were killed. Sakura jumped with the group to see how they were doing. Noticing this they all group around each other but didn't take their eyes off the enemy.

"Guys there are too many of them. We won't hold forever you know!"

"She's right, we have fought for over an hour and they still keep coming.

"We can do it! We only got a couple left!" Yelled Naruto

"Then let's go!" Sakura jumped into the air with her fist ready.

"SHANNARO!"

She punched the ground killing 18 of the men and starting fighting again with her teammates. Naruto and Sasuke teamed up and took out ten of the men. Sai sent more ink beast out and killed three of them. Kakashi chidori two of them and sent his dogs to kill six. Sakura pulled out her sword and was running towards them slicing each that she passed. She killed a total of ten of them. Finally they were done and tired.

"We did it and protected the village."

"Yosh! Now we can go for ramen!"

"No thanks dobe, I rather go home."

"Speak for yourself, ramen sounds kind of good now."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and glared at her. She only smirked back at him. "You can glare at me all you want too but I'm pretty hungry. I haven't been home to eat and I only ate a bit and that was earlier."

"Fine fine…do what you want."

"Sour puss. Before we go we need to make sure that they are all dead."

"But that will take too long ugly."

Sakura punched him in the gut and sent him flying into a tree.

"One, don't call me ugly and two, I have a plan for that. Stand back please."

They all stood back and watched as Sakura kneeled to the ground.

"Nature style: Life seizing jutsu." They watched a many beautiful plants covered the men's body and drug the under the soil.

"This jutsu allows their body to become the earth to make up what they destroyed."

"Beautiful and yet breath taking. Literally." Sai said. As the group was about to head back Sakura felt something she wished she didn't and she wasn't the only one.

"Seems like we forgot one."

"But this one doesn't seem like the rest. Get on guard everyone!" Kakashi informed.

Everyone got into fighting stance ready for whatever was going to come out. Alas it was not what they were expecting. The figure came out the bushes clapping and held an evil smirk on his face.

"Seems like you defeated my men, no worries they were just a pawn in my plans. It's been a long time, hasn't it Sasuke-kun."

Everyone glared at KabuOrichimaru.

"We will not let you get Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

He charged at KabuOrichimaru and tried to attack, but that plan failed. He sent his snakes out and pinned Naruto to a tree. Sasuke Sai and Kakashi also tried to attack but only had the same results happen to them. He was a lot stronger than they remembered and couldn't get out the grip the snakes had them in. What shocked them more was when Sasuke was pinned instead of Sakura.

"Now that I have the distractions out the way, I can finally come for what I want."

"Why do you want him!"

"Hahahah..poor child who said I wanted Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked confused then realized.

"_Oh no, he's after Sakura! Shit, I can't do anything with these damn snakes!" _he thought.

"Heheh. Something told me that he wasn't your intended victim, besides it was you that was hiding in the shadows when you sent your dirty men to ambush me months ago."

"You truly are a smart as you look. Just like you family."

"What do you know about my family?"

"Oh, I know more than you think. You see I had heard rumors of the so-called Haruno clan but after that war I presumed they were dead. However during out last few encounters over the years, I couldn't help but question how you are a Haruno if the rest of the clan died. It didn't dawn on me until I watched you those months ago that you a perfect figure of that legacy clan. Too bad your parents never knew and will never know.

Sakura's eyes widen. "What..what do you mean."

"You are now the last Haruno left alive. Your parents were so unwilling to talk and didn't give me the information I needed so I disposed of them."

Sakura brought her head down as her hair covered he face. Anger trembled through her body as it lusted to get out.

"You…sick SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura brought her head and transformed into her demon mode.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She charged at KabuOrichimaru and started attacking him with such speed and power, he question if he was going to be able to take her back with him. He did have a plan B, which he knew would not fail.

"Hahaha, such an imprudent child, and no worries you will come to me soon." He kicked Sakura back into a couple of trees. She groaned and looked up to see his neck flying towards her, fangs ready. She knew what was about to happen but her body wouldn't listen to her. His fangs connected with her neck and steam started to form.

Sakura screamed that sent shiver downs everyone spine.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!

"Hag!"

Sakura!

"GET OFF OF ME!" With her remaining strength, she punched him with all her chakra. Not expecting her to be able to move, KabuOrichimaru was sent flying. Sakura clutched the ground as searing pain went through her body.

KabuOrichimaru stood up groaning and holding his chest. He knew that his upper body was just bout completely broken. He wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth and smirked evilly.

"You will be mine Sakura Haruno and that power and body will fall against my will."

Sakura gained the strength to speak a few words to him, despite her pain. "I promise….I will kill you ….you bastard. Even I if I die trying!"

"I look forward to it." He then disappeared and his snakes also. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi ran towards her. She was sweating, breathing hard, and holding back her screams of pain.

"We have to go after him; Sakura injured him pretty bad, I'm sure we can get him!" Naruto said.

"No time! We got to get her to Tsunade and fast. Let's move!"

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and they ran as fast as they could back to the village. They ran straight to the hospital where they found Tsunade about to leave.

"Lady Hokage! We need help now!"

"My god! WHAT HAPPEN?!"

"I will explain on the way just get Sakura some help!"

"Fine! Nurse, take to the emergency room and prepare for immediate attention! You all go into my office and wait for me there!"

Tsunade ran Sakura into a room and began to immediately work on her wounds and pain. After a grueling two hours, Sakura was asleep but the curse mark was still on her neck. She left the room and proceeded to her office. She open the door with a stern look that meant I want answers.

"What happen to my apprentice?"

Kakashi decided to speak up.

"Sakura sent out a fox summoning that told myself, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai that a few clicks from the village, at least 100 sounds ninja were heading this way. Not wasting anytime were arrived to see Sakura waiting on us and filled us in. After a grueling two hours we had taken care of the sounds ninja only to have KabuOrichimaru appear and pin us to trees beside Sakura."

"Why wasn't she pinned as well?"

"Because Sasuke wasn't his intended target. She was."

Tsunade eyes widen and realized how everything made sense. "I knew Sasuke couldn't have been his target, Orochimaru may have is flaws but I know he's not stupid. What else happen?"

"He informed Sakura that he killed her parents and she lost control of her anger, transformed and attacked him. She managed to get good couple hits on him, but blinded by anger she was taken advantage and was sent through a couple of tree. He then placed the curse mark on her, much like the one Sasuke used to have. "

Sakura interrupted knowing what curse mark she had.

"She has the heaven curse mark, the same one I had just somehow different. She stayed awake longer than I did when I was bitten and still managed to close to fatally injure him. He escaped and we immediately came for help."

Tsunade took in all the information and summoned a couple of Anbu.

"I want all you to be on full alert the next couple days, and if possible find KabuOrichimaru he should be injured and he couldn't have gotten too far. Inform the others, we are on red alert at all time as of now."

The Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"Sakura is in a stable condition, but I don't know when she will wake up from her battle with the curse mark. Her body is a lot stronger than when your was Sasuke, she will pull through. I just hope she doesn't become clouded as you did back then."

"She won't, we will be by her side the way through."

"You better be, she has already been through enough. She is like a daughter to me and I can afford to lose her. Sasuke you will be her guardian since you know more about the curse mark than we do. Keep her safe or you will answer to me."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Good now go home I will tell you all of her condition tomorrow."

Team seven left the hospital, all thinking about Sakura condition. They prayed that she would be alright.

**Hey guys! Wow, I wrote a lot xD and I gotta work tomorrow. Oh well, had to give you guys another chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed and I will update soon! Ja ne! **


	11. Recovery, Decision, and A Date

Hello everyone! Thank you to all who put me on their favorite author list and those who are following me. Also thank you for the great reviews! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy =)

Chapter 11- Recovery, Decision, and A Date

**Inner**

_Thoughts_

_**Mina**_

**Recap**

"Sakura is in a stable condition, but I don't know when she will wake up from her battle with the curse mark. Her body is a lot stronger than when yours Sasuke, she will pull through. I just hope she doesn't become clouded as you did back then."

"She won't, we will be by her side the way through."

"You better be, she has already been through enough. She is like a daughter to me and I can't afford to lose her. Sasuke you will be her guardian since you know more about the curse mark than we do. Keep her safe or you will answer to me."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Good now go home I will inform you all of her condition tomorrow."

Team seven left the hospital, all thinking about Sakura condition. They prayed that she would be alright.

**End recap**

The next day was filled with anticipation as team 7 waited in the hospital for information about Sakura's condition. Naruto was worried to the bone. When Sasuke was bitten with the curse mark, he left the village to that bastard. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't leave as well.

Kakashi worried for his student as he knew the pain that she was going through mentally. The curse mark was something not to be troubled with but she was stuck with that cruse till KabuOrichimaru was dead.

Sasuke hid his worry, but none the less still did. He knew the pain the curse mark made one go through and how much power is obtained when bitten. It could be considered and gift and a curse. What amazed him was how Sakura was able to endure the pain long enough to fatally injure KabuOrichimaru. If they weren't' pinned down they could have defeated him.

Sai had wondered off somewhere and had yet to return.

They waited outside Sakura's room while Tsunade was inside. Tsunade looked at her apprentice with sorrow across her face. She lost her family making her the last Haruno alive, she's burden with centuries of her family's history within her and now she carried the curse mark. This is a lot for someone to handle at one time. She only hoped that Sakura wouldn't do anything drastic that could harm herself.

Tsunade checked her vital signs. Her chakra levels were extremely stable, her heart rate was perfectly normal, and her color was coming back to her skin. You would think there is nothing wrong with her, but that wasn't the case. The curse mark was eating away at her and she didn't have any clue how to stop it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi! Get in here now!"

They rushed in hoping nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong baa-chan!"

"Everything seems to be fine but the curse mark is eating away at her. I don't have any clue how to stop it nor contain it."

Everyone's face dropped. If they didn't get help they would lose Sakura.

"There must be something, anything that can suppress it!" Naruto yelled.

"We can only seal it but I don't know how long it would last."

"Goddammit! We can't leave her like this!"

"Don't you think I know that? She is like a daughter to me and I don't want to lose her!"

While Naruto and Tsunade were arguing Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura.

"_Come on Sakura, you can beat it. I know you can."_

He looked down and noticed several plants coming from the ground and some from the window, heading towards her direction.

"Lady- Tsunade!"

She wasn't paying attention.

"Dobe!"

Neither was he.

He rolled his eyes. _"Fucking idiots." _

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled gaining everyone attention.

"Would you all please shut up and pay attention to Sakura! Something is happening."

They all turned their heads and watched as the plants started to cover Sakura's body. They took a few steps back as the plants began to glow and lift her up.

Within Sakura

"_Shit, this hurts. How did Sasuke endure this kind of pain?"_

"**We can do it outer! Keep fighting, we will not let this stupid curse over power us!"**

"_I am fighting!"_

"_**Don't worry child, your family power has already kicked in."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Remember how I told you plants aren't only used as weapon but for healing as well?"**_

She nodded.

"_**As we speak, the plants have wrapped around your body and are suppressing the curse mark. It will not disappear until KabuOrichimaru is dead, but it will however stop it from eating you away and when you're ready or choose to, allow you to control it. You will be conscious in a moment."**_

Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi watched as the plants gently placed Sakura on her feet and unravel their selves from her. Sakura open her eyes and smiled at everyone.

"Yo."

Everyone was shocked. Naruto was the first to recover.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Yes I'm alright. I feel great actually."

"How…the curse mark was eating away at you, how are you feeling fine?" Tsunade asked.

"The plants healed suppressed the curse mark. I just have to learn how to control it now even though I rather not even bother with it. It's too troublesome."

"You've been hanging around Shikamaru too much." Tsunade laughed. She walked over and hugged her. "I'm just glad you are alright. Now let's get down to business. I was never able to assign you back on your team."

"I don't want to be back on the team."

Tsunade's eyes widen, Naruto's mouth dropped, Kakashi's eyes widen, and Sasuke had a questioned look on his face.

"Wait, why Sakura?"

"No matter how strong I am now, they will always have that urge to protect me and will not let me fight to my full potential. As much as I love them, I will always be their girl they have to protect and frankly I like the freedom of being able to fight who I want and do what I want. I would still go on missions with them when needed to but in terms as being a team, no thanks."

"But Sakura-chan…."

"It's alright Naruto. I will be fine; I have been fine the last few years."

Naruto frown but light back up. "Can we go out together like we used?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course! I'm always down to go out to eat when I'm not too busy or tired. I owe you that much."

"Yosh!" Naruto ran and gave Sakura a big hug.

"No matter what you will always be my little sister."

"And you will always be my big brother."

They both laughed and gave each other thumbs ups. Kakashi had a smile on his face underneath his mask. Their Sakura was a woman. She no longer needed protection and she could handle her own. He was proud of her.

Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder. "I've taught you well. Now the next question is do you want to be considered an Anbu? You have the intelligence, the skill, and exceed the requirements needed to pass, all you have to do is accept."

Sakura's smile widen. "Hell yeah I will!"

"Great! I will write the transfer down and get you anbu gear and mask ready for you. You will have your stuff by tomorrow evening and I will inform the tattoo artist to prepare for you arrival tomorrow."

"Arigato, sensei."

"I'm no longer your sensei; you've surpassed me in knowledge, strength, and hell even in beauty. You deserve the spot. I truly am proud of you."

While everyone was chatting away Sasuke was lost in thought.

"_Great now I'm stuck with the dobe, the pervert and the emotionless wonder."_

"**NOOOO! This mean we don't get to see Sakura-chan as much!"**

"_And?"_

"**You really need to grow some emotions and get that stick out your ass. I told you, if you don't claim her somebody else will and you will be too late."**

He pondered this. It made sense but he is an Uchiha and we aren't known for showing feelings like that.

"_I will figure something out."_

"**Better hurry, time is of the essence." **

"Hey Sakura-chan! Let's go out to eat!"

"Hahaha, sure thing Naruto. Coming with us Sasuke?"

"Hn, why not."

"Yay! I can't wait for ramen!"

"I swear you are a bottomless pit. It will never cease to amaze me how you survive on just ramen."

Team seven walked out Tsunade's office with smiles on their face. However when they left the room Tsunade's smile disappear and Shizune walked in the room.

"Lady Tsunade, the anbu have reported back and could not find any trace or where about on KabuOrichimaru. Even when injured he manage to go off radar."

"Damn, I was worried that would happen. The only thing we can do is either wait for his arrival and strike then or hope Sakura and the others can find him first before he destroys this village. If he gets his hands on Sakura and controls her, we are in trouble. Her power can match the nine tails when fully unleashed. If he unlocks that, we are done."

"Everything will be ok Lady Tsunade. I'm sure Sakura would risk her life for the village and her friends before she lets him get anywhere the village or use her body."

"Yeah, we can only wait to see what happens." Tsunade looked out the window and stared at the hokage monuments.

"Sarutobi, how wished you were still alive, your guidance would have been helpful."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were finishing up with their meal together and were preparing to leave. Lucky for them it was only 4:39pm which gave them a little more time to do what they wanted.

"Ahhhh, that was delicious!"

"29 bowls, dobe. I think that maybe a new record."

"I got sick after watching him eat the 11th bowl that I didn't even finish mine."

Naruto put his money on the table.

"Well I will see you guys later, I have previous engagements with Hinata-chan, and I don't want to be late! See ya!" He ran off towards the Hyuga compound leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk; I could use the fresh air." Sakura her money down and got ready to leave the ramen stand.

"Mind if I join?"

Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"This is a first. Normally you wouldn't want to be bother with me. If you want to come then sure."

Sasuke put his money down and followed Sakura. After a short while they arrived at the training bridge and Sakura looked over the edge.

"_Huh, this feels like dejavu." _

"**That because it did happen before. A while back though, but I remember it clearly. He kissed you on the forehead, remember?"**

It all flashed back to her. _"Now I remember, I was surprised he did that and a second time too."_

"**Let's not get our hopes up for a third."**

"_Touché. The last thing I need is to be shot down."_

Sasuke looked at her and noticed how the water gave her eyes a glow.

"Sakura."

"Hmm? What is it?

"….Why didn't you want to be back on the team?"

"…..Like I said before. No matter how strong I get or am, I will always be the Sakura that needed protection. Naruto would do it without realizing, Kakashi would tell me to watch out or stand somewhere so I won't get hurt and you….you would call me weak. I didn't want to go through that again. When I was traveling, I became respected, trusted and highly sought for. I also became feared. I wouldn't be surprised if I was in the bingo book for the many assassinations I did. I enjoyed the freedom, the learning of my clan, and the things I endure. Some of these scars keep me living in a fantasy. It let me know that there are things in this world that wouldn't hesitate to take my life. Reality is nothing like fantasy."

Sasuke stared it her. The more he learned about her, the stronger the pull toward became. He wanted to know more, he want to learn as much as he could since she return those few months ago. He knew very little than she already told him but part of him wanted to learn stuff he didn't know.

"I have another question."

"My you've been talkative lately. I will answer your question when you answer mine."

"Deal."

"Since you already asked me one, I will ask you one. Why did you go that snake bastard to learn things you could have learned here?"

"I was blinded by my revenge and I thought if he could help me control the curse mark I could gain the power to kill him. So I allowed him to train me his way. I knew he didn't want to help me kill him, he just wanted my body and there was no way in hell I was letting him take. My turn. Why did you leave the village?"

"I overheard Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai complain about our last mission and didn't want me to go it thinking I wasn't ready. Yes it was my fault was almost lost the scroll but it was entirely my fault in a way. My body was starting to awake my kekkei genki and because it was a foreign chakra in my body, it shut down my muscles and I couldn't fight and fell unconscious. I woke up fine but they didn't think so even when I was released from the hospital. So I asked if I could take a leave of absence and find out what was going on with me on my own without other's eyes judging me. I am grateful I did, I leave more things than I could ever imagine. My question for you is….."

Sakura looked down and held back a small blush as her heart pounded for the anticipating answer.

"What did you mean by thank you when you knocked me out?"

Sasuke knew one day she would ask that. Many people wondered but made ideas about what it could have meant.

"I said thank you because unlike the other fan girls you didn't just like me for my looks and strength. You actually loved me for me."

"Well I kind of did at first but the more I got to know you the more I realized how lonely and deep down you wanted the care you longed for. I saw the inside of you rather the outside."

"For that I was thankful."

"Well, I'm just glad you are back with us again. Naruto tried everything in his power to fulfill his promise and I'm glad he did." Sakura smiled at him, while the wind blew.

"I have one more question for you. Do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow, if your free?"

"Are you asking me out on a date oh great Sasuke Uchiha?" She laughed.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well I will happily take the offer."

"Heh, I will pick you up at 6 and wear something nice."

Sakura smiled at him and started to walk away. "I look forward to it Sasuke-kun."

He smirked as he noticed the ending that she used to put on his name. The pull between them was growing stronger and stronger and frankly Sasuke was allowing it to happen. Once again in his life he had something he could care about.

"_Tomorrow will be interesting and I can't wait." _

Sasuke walked off the bridge and headed home.

"_Interesting indeed." _


	12. A Date ruined

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long delay, I am currently preparing to leave for college so I have been quite busy. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12-

Recap

"Are you asking me out on a date oh great Sasuke Uchiha?" She laughed.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well I will happily take the offer."

"Heh, I will pick you up at 6 and wear something nice."

Sakura smiled at him and started to walk away. "I look forward to it Sasuke-kun."

He smirked as he noticed the ending that she used to put on his name. The pull between them was growing stronger and stronger and frankly Sasuke was allowing it to happen. Once again in his life he had something he could care about.

"_Tomorrow will be interesting and I can't wait." _

Sasuke walked off the bridge and headed home.

"_Interesting indeed." _

End Recap

Things have been quiet in the village since the attack and no news on KabuOrichimaru was brought in. However everyone knew that at some point he would return to claim what he marked. In order to keep things running, Tsunade kept any information to a hush until it was strictly required to tell someone. Everyone continue their routines and act liked nothing happen.

Alas one person was raging from the inside out. At the training grounds, Karin was attacking every dummy that she put a face on. Each dummy was pummeled to the ground as she thought of the one person who stood in her way of getting Sasuke. The one and only Sakura.

"Stupid pink haired bitch!" She punched another dummy.

"Sasuke doesn't love you, he wants me!" She kicked the dummy into a tree.

"Get out of WAY!" Her last attack sent the dummy into pieces. Karin huffed and puffed as she released her anger, but no matter how many times she tried, Sakura's face kept popping into her mind.

"What does he see in her? I don't remember pink hair and a huge forehead as attractive." She slumped onto a tree sulking away. Suddenly the bushes started to shake and she felt a strong chakra coming her way. She pulled out a kunai and got into stance.

"I know you are there so come out!"

However the person was not who she was expecting.

Sai came out the bushes with a serious look on his face.

"Relax stupid it just me."

"Don't call me stupid and what they hell do you want!?"

"I have been sent here by Danzo who wants to make a deal with you."

"Why would he need me and what's the deal."

"As you may know we have a powerful weapon within our grasp but to many people know about it and he fears that many people will try to get its power."

"Let me guess you are talking about pinky aren't you?"

"Hag, yes. She has become a threat to the village and could only cause problems."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"That's where the deal comes in. He wants you to get rid of her; how you do it is up to you. But seeing how you can't kill her, your only way is to get her out the village. So he has agreed to get rid of her and deem her as a threat. It's a win-win for you. She's gone and you can get our precious Sasuke-kun."

Karin thought about this deal and quickly started to think of ways to get rid of her.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be their teammate and friends?"

"Yes, but I am under ROOT and I cannot disobey their orders."

Karin held a dark grin on her face.

"It will be my pleasure."

Sakura was quite excited for her date with Sasuke. Never in her life did she think that he would actually take interest in her. When being called annoying, weak, and other things, being noticed by him was a rare occasion. It was only 10 in the morning and already she was beginning to worry if things would go wrong.

"**Girl, if you don't calm your ass down! You have plenty of time to prepare for your date, quit stressing!"**

"_I know, but I haven't been on a date in while. Honestly, I'm not quite sure in what I'm supposed to do."_

"**Just act like yourself. Its Sasuke, you don't want to come off as annoying and ruin it. Be subtle, relax and you should be fine."**

"_Ok, ok.. I'm just going to go out and calm myself before I stress out too much."_

"**Let's walk around the village that always claimed us when we were feeling some type of way."**

Sakura threw on clothes and walked out her house.

"_Things have been quiet lately. I would say that's a good thing but deep down I know that's a lie."_

"_**Until KabuOrichimaru is dead, nothing will be good."**_

"_Mina? Where have you been? You've been quiet lately."_

"_**I am old child; every life has its limit. I will soon be reaching mine. I've been around since the beginning of the clan. My time will soon come."**_

Sakura frowned; Mina had been with her since she met her and had grown accustom to being with her.

"_**It will be ok child; I felt the sadness that just washed through you. Every life will have its end, nothing last forever. I will give you one last gift before I go but I won't until you are ready."**_

Sakura nodded and continued walking. Since she had nothing to do she decided to visit Ino and see what she's been up to. She walk to the flower shop to see Ino kissing Shikamaru goodbye.

"Awww you two are so cute."

They broke apart with a blush on their face.

"Sakura-chan, we didn't see you there. Uhhh..how long were you standing there?"

"Not long I just got here."

"Oh, ok. Well bye Shika-kun, I will see you later."

"Later and see ya Sakura."

"See ya Shikamaru."

Sakura turned her head with a smirk on her face.

"Soo.. I see things are going great between you two."

Ino blushed more. " Shut it fore-head, at least I got someone."

Sakura laughed. "Ah Ino, if only you knew."

Ino knew the look on her face and went into gossip mode.

"What happen and what aren't you telling me!"

"Well pig, Sasuke asked me out on a date yesterday."

Ino's eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you kidding!?"

"Nope. He will be picking me up at 6 later. Not sure where he is taking me though."

"You lucky, lucky girl! Do you know how many women in this village would kill to be in your spot?"

"Let's keep it on the low down. I don't need to kill every female that tries to attack me when they find out that their precious Saskue-kun will be off the market soon."

"I'm happy for you hun, it's about time he realized what was in front of him."

Sakura laughed with Ino.

"Well, I got to go it's already 3:30 and I want to make sure I ready for this date."

"If you need anything call me and I want details!"

"No problem pig and don't worry I got you."

"Bye fore-head! Have fun!"

"Later pig!"

Sakura walked towards her house with a smile on her face. After all she been through, the feeling never left. She sometimes wondered why it didn't completely go away. Now she was glad it didn't.

She walked into her house and took a shower. Afterwards she went into her closet to find the right outfit when something caught her eye. It was a crisscross dark green halter dress that stopped right above her knees, showing off her long toned legs. On the crisscross line small jewels were embedded in it making it shine in the light. It fit perfectly and showed her curves. Her shoes were sliver sandals that were strong yet comfy enough to fight in if needed too. She put on medium size hoop earrings and tied her hair into a bun with a few strains coming off her face. She then added light eye shadow and eye liner, making her eyes pop. After she was done it was 5:57. For her finishing touches she sprayed a little of her jasmine strawberry spray.

Sakura looked in the mirror and like what she saw. The dress was simple but did wonders on her. 6:00 came and the doorbell rang.

"_Right on time Sasuke-kun."_

"Come on in!"

Sasuke outside her door wearing a dark blue button up shirt that was tucked and had three buttons loosely open as well as black pants that fit him nicely. He walked in and waited in her living room. He waited a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head and was shocked at her appearance.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"Mhmm, let's go."

Sasuke lead her out the door and shut it behind him.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Sakura pouted. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope."

After about ten minutes of walking Sakura was starting to become annoyed.

"Where on earth are you taking me?"

"We are almost there. Close your eyes and grab my hand and don't open them until I tell you too."

Sakura closed her eyes and let Sasuke guide her. She could tell they were in a field by the smell of area and how soft the grass felt. They soon stopped and Sasuke let go of her hand.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Sakura opened her eyes and gasp. There was a small picnic set up next to a lake that reflected the moon perfectly.

"You did this for me?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke-Kun."

They sat down and enjoyed the food and each other company. It was around 10:30 when they decided to call it a night.

Half way home the two listened to the nature around them as neither one of them said anything. That is until Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Thank you again Sasuke-kun, I truly enjoyed it."

"Glad you did."

She leaned closer to Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around her waist. A perfect day should end with a perfect night right? Wrong.

Sakura and Sasuke's senses kicked in as they felt more than one powerful chakra surrounding them. Eight root anbu came out and blocked any way they could escape.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"By the order of Danzo, Sakura Haruno you are hear by arrested and by order to be taken away."

Sakura became furious.

"On what charges do you have against me!?"

"The village has found you a threat to its community and its people and must be contained."

"The hell you are containing me! This has to be approved by the hokage!"

"We don't need approval of the hokage if the council has agreed to apprehend you. We also have someone who has agreed to give more Intel on you."

"Who would have Intel on me to a degree to get me arrested?"

"I do."

Sai stepped out shadows with an emotionless face.

"Sai?! Why would you do this!?"

"I am under orders, and I cannot disobey. Now please come quietly or we will have to take you by force."

Sasuke stood in front of her with his sharingan blazing.

"Step aside Uchiha, this doesn't concern you."

"I don't care if it doesn't. You aren't touching her."

Sakura had to think and fast. She knew that if she fought back, it would only cause things to be worst and Sasuke would be in the line of fire. Either way it was a lose-lose.

"Sasuke, let me go. Either way they will apprehend me and fighting will only make it worst. Inform Tsunade-sama of what has happen and try to get out of this." She kissed him on the lips and headed towards Sai.

"If I ever get out of this, I will make sure that the council will never make decisions again." She hissed at Sai. The ROOT anbu tied her hands with chakra suppressers and teleported away from the scene.

"I will not let that old geezer take her away from the village, our friends and me. If it's the last thing I do."

Sasuke ran towards the hokage tower ready for hell to break loose.


	13. Author Note

Hey guys I am putting the story on hold because at the moment I am having huge writers block. And I honestly can't get the ideas flowing. So if anybody wants to send me ideas on what should I do for the next chapter I would greatly appreciate it and the one I find the best will be written. You can use the last chapter as a guide if you need to but until I break my block the story will be paused.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I will try as hard as I can to update. I will be able to update faster if you are willing to give me ideas!

Ja Ne!

BerryHD


End file.
